


Somewhere In Between (On Hold)

by Etoilenoire



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Liam Payne & Louis Tomlinson Friendship, Louis Tomlinson-centric, Louis has a boyfriend, Louis is rather sad in this, Love Triangles, M/M, OT5, On-Again/Off-Again Relationship, Relationship Problems, Rewrite, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Top Harry, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-01-04 14:59:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 42,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18346013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etoilenoire/pseuds/Etoilenoire
Summary: When Louis moves to Manchester in hopes to put his struggling relationship to the test, he never intended to meet someone that would bring the shine back to his life.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so... this is another rewrite of mine, **Skylines & Avenues**: I had written it a few years ago but decided to orphan it out, so if you'd like to go read the original here's the link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4672697/chapters/10663958 
> 
> (It's not very good and unfinished, it was only my second fic I ever written so hopefully, I give this some justice.)
> 
> I may add more tags to this later... maybe, maybe not.
> 
> But on another note, I'm excited to write this, and there will be some inaccuracies. Sometimes things will be made up and fabricated because it's fiction, so hopefully, that's okay. 
> 
> Anyway! I hope you enjoy this ♥

**One month ago**

Missing his boyfriend was a regular occurrence for Louis. Always longing for him, wondering when Cameron would come around and be there. Having all these thoughts and wishes of sweet attention that he’d hope someday would happen.

But, being on a break you don’t get the luxuries of a doting boyfriend. At least for Louis’ relationship that seemed to be the case. All he got in return were terse text messages some days or late night chats on the line whenever Cameron had indulged in inebriated tendencies.

Crying to Louis that he missed him.

For the past six years it’d been the same routine. Same cycle. They’d fight over trivial bullshit and break up. Go on a break or whatever. Then days pass and eventually one of them caves, begging for the other back. Winding up in bed with one another and things were okay again. Apologizing because it’s what they did.

And it’s hard. Every time, _every fucking time_ they split up it makes things complicated. Not just because Louis hated it when they fought and couldn’t seem to work things out but, because they also lived together.

Well… they did.

It’s been weeks, _days_ since Louis had moved out of Camerons flat and had gone back to his mother's home. It was only temporary until he found something decent enough, she didn’t care. Jay was more than welcoming as per usual whenever Louis needed some space away from his love. Never denying him from coming back when things were tough. Letting him sulk around for as long as he wanted. Doing whatever it took to cheer Louis up even if that meant warm meals and reassuring advice. Never pressuring him to share more than he wanted to give and just be there when Louis needed her.

That’s why he stays here and not go off and be flatmates with Dalton and Austin, his friends.

Louis sighed heavily, staring up at the ceiling as he laid in his childhood bed. It was noon, and he was already knackered. Ready to sleep the day away and hope tomorrow would be better. That he’d wake up to a missed call or a lengthy text from Cammy, begging for him to come back home. To talk and makeup. _Anything_ other than just flat out leaving Louis’ messages on read.

It fucking sucks not knowing where they stood and Louis can't help but wonder what Cameron was up to. They hadn’t seen each other in three weeks. _Twenty one days_ and they’ve barely talked. Yet, Louis laid in bed every night scrolling through Cammy’s Instagram and Facebook, feeling wretched and dispirited whenever he’d see a new picture or a status update. Drinking with his mates or out at some sleazy club. Looking happy and unaffected that their relationship fell apart. It was as if his boyfriend would post something to rub it in Louis’ face that he could live without him.

And it always ended up with tears shimmering in Louis’ eyes, wondering if Cameron even missed him.

Louis rolled to his side and stared at his mobile on the nightstand. Contemplating for a moment if he should even bother. Eventually reaching for it knowing he was only going to make himself miserable, but he still had hope. Quickly checking his messages, eager to see if Cameron had finally replied.

And… nothing.

Truthfully? Louis wasn’t _at all_ shocked he still hadn’t heard from his beau. Nor would he be if Cameron waited until midnight or wee hours in the morning to reach him. Not like he could do anything about it, he refused to go back to his boyfriends flat. Face something he had lost completely because of an inane argument that escalated too far.

Louis was still angry though, who wouldn’t be?

Spending most of his days alone because Cameron had other plans. Whether it was waking up to an empty cold spot in the morning or eating dinner by himself. Spending the night in front of the telly, curled up on the sofa with a warm blanket or laying in bed wishing he had his boyfriend there.

It hadn’t always been like that though, the first two months when Louis moved in a couple years ago it was perfect. Of course, they both had jobs and such, so it wasn’t a massive deal that they spent time apart. Yet, they still made time for one another. Ate dinner together sometimes or even had a dignified date night on Sundays even if that meant watching films in bed.

But you know what?

Eventually when all those things came to a gradual stop, Louis got tired and fed up. Begged Cameron to stay in with him for the night, just one night, but Dalton wanted to hang out. Cammy, of course, promised Louis they could do something tomorrow and that he would be back before midnight. Not even inviting Louis along to go hang with their mates. Louis got upset and asked his boyfriend that _And when tomorrow comes, what if you leave again?_

Cameron had always gotten so defensive when he felt attacked and told Louis they didn’t need to spend twenty four seven together. They live together and that he had no reason to complain. That at the end of the day he comes home to Louis and it should be more than enough.

The same lecture, the same hurt feelings and the same old bullshit.

And now they’re on a break because Cameron decided he felt smothered and needed space after Louis confronted him for the umpteenth time. Implying that Louis should leave and not come back. That he wasn’t wanted.

Breaking off a piece of Louis’ heart.

Louis attempts to ring him, but it goes to voicemail. Letting out a sigh of defeat and tosses it back onto his nightstand. Running a tired hand over his face because he _is_ exhausted. So damn jaded because all he wanted was some sort of resolution on this mid-July Sunday morning. He _needed_ and _wanted_ them to make up. As much as he was still upset over what Cameron had said, Louis really fucking missed him. Missed his voice, his touch, his laugh, his smile, everything.

It just sucks that they haven’t made up yet.

“I just wish he'd answer me.” Louis muttered out to no one in particular but himself.

He moved to sit up and running his fingers through his tousled fringe. Not giving a care if it didn’t look soft or windswept. Not giving a damn either over what he had on, a pair of fitted joggers and one of Cameron’s shirts. Not like he had anyone to impress nor had the energy to go out. Louis was going to spend this rainy annoyingly hot day indoors doing absolutely nothing, and then later he’ll call in sick because he wasn't in the mood to deal with drunken fools. 

Louis loved his job. He liked being a barman and learning about all the kind of drinks he could make. Meeting all sorts of people and socialising when the pub wasn't overly packed. He liked it even more when Cameron and their little group of mates would drop in to see him. But the thing is, Cameron hadn’t stepped foot into Louis’ workplace in months. According to him Dalton and Austin had preferred another spot, as they found a group of gals that happened to frequent there every weekend it seemed. According to Cameron, they were all friends. 

And yet… Louis had never met any of these _girls_ and didn’t understand why they all couldn’t have come to Louis’ pub instead. You know not keeping him out of the loop and bringing in a little more business especially if it was a slow night. He’d love to see his boyfriend and his mates, but apparently, they never gave it a thought. 

But what could Louis do?

He had no say in what Cameron and their friends should do when they have a night out because he wasn’t even invited. 

There was a lite thud against his door before it creaked open. It was Jay, his mother. She had one of the warmest smiles on her face, and she took a step into his room, hair tucked behind her ear. 

Louis wondered what this was about. 

“Sweetheart, you’ve gotten some company downstairs that came to see you,” Jay said, her tone soft. “Do you need me to tell him to give you a moment before coming up?” 

Louis nearly stumbled out of bed at those words, knowing that it had to be Cameron, it just had to be. There was no time to change into something nicer or check his hair in the mirror. No minutes or seconds wasting away precious time because he was eager to finally, fucking _finally_ see his boyfriend. 

Smoothing out his top, Louis shook his head. “No, no just have him come up, I don’t care.” 

Jay eyed him for a moment almost as if she were surprised Louis wasn't going to freshen up. Afterall he was still in his pyjamas and hadn't even properly combed his hair. But whatever, he didn’t need to do any primping or any of that bullshit, Cameron has already seen him at his worst. 

Everything will be fine. 

“Are you sure?” Jay inquired as her eyebrows drawn together, sounding quite hesitant.

“Positive.” Louis didn’t want his mum to keep worrying about something so minor, it’s not like he was going to some fancy ball or on a date. This was reconciling with his boyfriend. 

Louis was certain Cameron didn’t give a damn either.

“Okay, love.” Jay murmured and then she was gone, shutting the door behind her.

Louis was thinking of all the possibilities and scenarios in his mind of what his darling boy came to say. If he was going to apologize about everything and promise to make Louis a priority. To reassure him that they’re okay and that he loved Louis. That the only reason he hadn’t responded much or messaged him back because he was busy. Pleading for Louis to come home and go on a date. Spend all the missed time with him and repair their relationship. Make love and be happy. Cameron promising to Louis and keeping it that he’d at least make time for him when he could. 

It was quite exciting and almost nauseating because he was a bit nerved up. They hadn’t seen each other in nearly a month, and every time they’d make up in the past it was always the same giddy feeling. The same butterflies whenever they spent days apart. He was Louis’ favourite person. His rock. The love of his life. 

So don’t blame him for feeling anxious of what’s to come. 

But when his bedroom door opens, he didn’t know how to feel because it was definitely _not_ Cameron. No. It wasn’t Austin or Dalton coming to keep his mind off things, nor anyone he had been expecting for a visit. 

Wasn’t prepared to see his old best mate, Liam Payne standing inside his room who he hadn’t seen since Christmas Eve. Who moved to Manchester five years ago and only stops by for a visit whenever Louis’ birthday came around. They text off and on every now and again, but it was pretty fucking odd that Liam was even here. 

Afterall he’s the one who told Louis that _I’m just so busy all the time, but I’ll try to make it out to Donny when I can_. Meaning only coming out around the Holidays and seeing his parents when he could. But you know, Louis is guilty too, he didn’t even have a car. Didn’t want to burden Liam with transporting him around if he ever came to visit or stay for a few days. So he never asked. 

But they’ve kept in touch, and we’re still close as they could be. 

“Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in, “Louis teased a bit, not wanting to show Liam he was in ruins. That he was okay and definitely not sulking. “It’s about time you came to see me, I started to wonder if you forgot about me.”

Liam raised a brow and stared at Louis for a moment, arms crossed. Showing off his stupidly muscular arms because he was like that. Always flaunting what he had, and no Louis was definitely _not_ envious that Liam had a herculean body. Not jealous of his Instagram account where he brags about the gym he works for or the thousands of comments on his shirtless photos.Definitely _not_ covetous of Liam’s large following or successes. God, no. 

Louis was secure with himself, thank you very much. 

“You think you’re so hilarious, don’t you?” Liam didn’t sound too pleased with Louis’ banter, but that came to no surprise.

Liam was a good lad, always had Louis’ back growing up and liked the same music. The same late night walks and table football; partying and video games; Christmas and Halloween. They had a decent amount in common and had many good memories they’ve created in the past. They’ve been through the good and the bad, Liam was there whenever Louis needed a shoulder to cry on or someone to vent to. Was there even when Louis didn't even ask him to be to make sure he was okay. That he wasn’t hurting because of a bad break up or over some embarrassing thing that happened at school. Louis had always done the same, and he always cherished their friendship. 

They used to be so close and ever since he left, Louis had been kind of lost. Sure he had Cameron, Austin, and Dalton, but it just wasn't the same. 

It’d been kind of lonely here without Liam.

“I don’t know why I’ve always put up with all that shit you like to talk,” Liam shook his head, but the smile dancing around the corner of his lips was lighthearted. “You’re lucky I still love you after all this time, mate.” 

“Well, I’d hope so. ‘m fucking amazing, babe.” Louis chuckled, proud of himself because there was absolutely no way Liam could know a thing. He was the same old Louis he left behind on Christmas Eve, charming and witty with a little dash of cheekiness. Not some sad, desolate person that had a struggling relationship hanging by a thread. No.

What Liam don’t know won’t hurt him.

Liam sighed. “Well, other than being a smart ass, I didn’t come all this way to dawdle, need to ask you something.” 

“Go ahead.” Louis sat on his bed, knowing Liam it had to be something massive considering he couldn’t bother to ring him about it. So it must be something. 

Liam slid down into Louis’ desk chair and stared at him for a moment, almost as if he was contemplating whatever it was. It made Louis’ palms start to clam up. 

“Well, get on with it,” The anticipation was _killing_ Louis, Liam needed to just fucking say it. “I don’t have all day, Liam.”

“I don’t want you to be sad or upset about the reason I came out here, but Jay rung me a few days ago in hopes for me to come cheer you up,” Liam explained, and now Louis understood why his mother had acted the way she did earlier. Why Liam came, because he only does once a year. “She told me what happened and I couldn’t not come, because I can’t even imagine what you’re feeling right now.” 

No, Liam does not. No one does, and Louis didn’t want to talk about it, so Liam better not think he’s about to console Louis. He doesn’t need it. Everything will be fine in due time. 

“I know you and Cameron have been through a lot over these past few years and always seemed to work things out,” Liam wasn’t wrong, they usually did makeup not long after, but it was one those times where it took just a little longer. “But, when Jay told me that you moved back home, you haven’t been your lively self,” Yeah, because Cammy said not so nice things to him. If anyone had their significant other say they were too needy they’d be upset too. Especially if it were far from the truth. “And I’ve been doing some thinking for the past few days, and I think this would do you some wonders, Lou.” 

Louis almost didn’t even want to know what these _thoughts_ Liam had because it was probably useless. He didn’t need charity or any advice. Didn’t need anything but time. Didn’t need anyone but his boyfriend.

“This may sound a bit mad, but I think if you just gave it a chance you’d love it,” Liam was beating around the bush and it made Louis start to feel anxious. “Just walk into it with an open mind and not think of the negatives because I think this could be something wonderful.” 

It made Louis wondered what the hell was _so_ great that Liam thought he needed. Give it up to his best mate though, always trying to drag things out especially when it was something he knew would be like pulling teeth. 

“I know how much you care for your boyfriend and love life here in Donny, but I think it’d do you some good to leave for a bit.”

And there it was. The inevitable truth and Louis wished Liam would’ve fucked off the moment that thought crossed his mind. Louis didn’t _need_ to do anything, and he was fine. Moving away to some other crummy city won’t fix a damn thing, it’d just make things worse. Louis had his family here, his mates, his job, and his boyfriend. His home. His everything. 

Why on earth would Liam even suggest such a thing? 

Louis furrowed his brows, about ready to protest until Liam opened his mouth again.

“I think you should come to Manchester.” 

Louis grimaced at the thought, the idea of moving there didn’t sit so well in his belly. Sure, it was probably lovely there, and Liam had a nice flock of friends he’d like to show off that he’d always told Louis about. Getting back that closeness they used to have and just having a good old times. Yet, that meant more strain on his relationship with Cameron and missing him more than he already does. Longing for him and knowing he’ll barely see him as the days pass on. Hell, they’d probably fight even more. It’s just not a good thing as much as Liam was making it sound. 

“And why in the fuck should I do that?” Louis questioned because seriously, what good would this even do? Seriously? “I think ‘m pretty damn happy with my situation, you know.” 

“Are you?” Liam retorted, arms crossed against his chest. “Because last time I checked you were living with your boyfriend.”

Fuck Liam and his comeback. Louis should’ve known he’d throw it in his face and use it against him. Leverage to have Louis go along with whatever bullshit he had wanted to spew. It was almost irritating that Liam even tried it and it had made Louis go silent, because what could he say? That he was only visiting for a few days? That Cameron and him were renovating so, Louis came here? That Cameron had gone off on a trip and Louis felt alone, so he came home? 

Liam was too damn smart for his own good and Louis hated how well his best mate _knew_ him. 

Sure, they aren’t as close as they used to be ever since Liam up and moved away, but he had always been there when things went to shit. Knew how much it affected Louis, before or after a fight. When they’d break up, Liam knew Louis sought out his mum for comfort and a distraction. It was his safe place where he could decompress and reflect. Where he could sulk in peace. 

And what was Louis doing now? 

Avoiding the world and trying to repair everything he lost. 

Liam was just wasting his time. 

“I knew you were going to get defensive, but you need to hear me out before you start protesting even more,” Liam obviously was going to put up a fight over this, go figure. “Have an open mind, okay?” 

Louis just stares at Liam blankly. Hopefully, that was enough for him. 

Liam sighed. “I know that you love Cameron and don’t like the idea of being farther away from him, but I just think maybe some distance would do you both some good.” 

What on earth is Liam even saying right now? Is he even hearing himself speak? 

What does he know about _being good for them?_

“You’ve dated for what? Six years or so?” Liam inquired, and Louis nodded, “And I know damn well it hasn’t been all sunshine and rainbows. You love him more than anything, and I know deep down whether you admit it or not that your relationship with him is on the rocks. It has been for the past few years.” 

Louis gnawed on his nether lip, hating that he was starting to feel attacked. Exposed and vulnerable. 

He never liked to air his relationship troubles with Liam when it was more than just a silly little breakup or a fight. Never wanted him to worry about Louis or hear his illicit comments regarding Cameron and his relationship. Only wanted to share a sliver of the mess. 

But Louis knew Liam had eyes and he couldn’t keep everything from him. 

“And trust me, I want you both to work this out because I know how much you love him. I may not be the biggest fan of him, but he makes you happy. I’d hate to see you both split up permanently. That’s why I was hoping you’d give this a thought because some distance could be a good thing, get away for a while to clear your heads and miss each other. Like a test to see if you could make it and that you guys could conquer anything.”

“And where exactly would I stay at then?” Louis countered in defence, “Please tell me because I’d love to know.” 

Liam had a ghost of a smile on his lips before he said coolly, “With me, duh.” 

This was a lot for Louis to process and he hated to admit it, but Liam made some fair points. Maybe if he did get away for a while and spent some long overdue time with his best mate. As much as Louis loved his mum and liked to be around his family, he did miss having some privacy. Well, more than just being restricted to his childhood bedroom. Not only that, but putting some distance between him and Cameron was probably for the best. They'd been living together for so long, and Louis can’t even remember a time where they dealt with being set apart. 

But it also scares Louis. Terrifies him that this will make matter worse or they’d see each other even less. Having no time in the world to see each other or things could get in the way. They could fight, and the only way they could make up was over the line or through texts. Not showing up on the landing of their doors begging to talk or giving them the cold shoulder at home. It’s horrifying that this could finally break them. 

And Louis doesn’t even know what to do. 

“My flatmate had actually moved out two weeks ago, and I’ve been searching around, but can't seem to find someone I get on with. After your mum got a hold of me, I thought who better to live with than my best friend.” Liam beamed, sounding hopeful as he leaned back in his seat. “You don’t have to give me a definite answer yet, but just think about it.” 

Louis’ heart was tugging one way, and his mind was pulling at the other. He hated it. Really fucked despised this feeling because who would’ve thought he’d be in this situation? 

But he’s desperate for anything at this point to make it work.

“Do you really think this would help?” Louis asked curiously, not exactly agreeing nor denying anything. Just in need of some reassurance.

Liam nodded. “I mean I’m no expert, but it wouldn’t hurt to give it a try, even if it’s for a little while.”

“I’d have to run it by Cameron, see what he thinks.” 

Louis could already start to feel his nerves building. Knowing full well that meant waiting for the moment his boyfriend to come around, whenever that’ll be. 

“No pressure.” Liam reaffirms with a warm smile.

Yet, Louis could feel the weight of it all in his hands. Knowing in the end, this would be up to him no matter how much he didn’t want to admit it.

All he wanted was to do whatever it took to save his struggling relationship. Even if that meant moving away for a while. 

Because Louis would do anything.


	2. I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so... this took me forever to write I know! My writing confidence hadn’t been very good. I was a little lost and unmotivated… felt almost like quitting. So I took a writing vacation...
> 
> But I’m back!
> 
> And fair warning there will be partial smut with Cameron and Louis as they’re a couple. Feel free to skip that part, but later on when there is a full-blown smut scene it does play into the reasons why they are struggling. 
> 
> Also, this chapter is hella long!

Louis wondered if this was a mistake. 

Uncertain if he thought this through and that maybe he should just go back to Doncaster and move back into his boyfriend’s flat. Their home where he _should_ be at right now, laying in bed having a cuddle. Yet, here he is outside Liam’s building sitting in Cameron's car with a soothing hand on his thigh. 

He felt ill. Nervous about how things were changing and that the only person he’d know at an arms lengths would be Liam. If he wanted to go see his family, his mates, or Cammy, he’d have to take a train. Unless they came to him which who knows when that’ll be. 

It’s kind of annoying that Liam wasn’t even going to be here to help Louis get settled in; apparently he had a busy day. Working at the gym until dusk and then going over to his parents afterwards for dinner. So that meant endless amount privacy with Cameron since he had promised Louis he’d stay for the weekend

And yes, they had made up. Kissed and talked it out a few weeks ago, Cameron had begged for Louis to come home. Rang him in the middle of the night while he was outside at some club and told Louis he missed him. Apologised for being a dickhead and asked to be forgiven or more so pleaded. Saying all these sweet things and promises that’d he’d be a better boyfriend. That he’d make more time for them. Cameron made Louis’ tired eyes well up with happy tears, and he believed his beau. 

It was the first time they saw each other since the break, and they made love. Cameron stayed the night with Louis that night and loved on him like he always should’ve done. 

Ever since then things had been good, not amazing, but definitely a vast improvement. They actually had gone on a few dates. Nothing extravagant or excessive. Just a nice meal at some restaurant and a film at the cinema. Louis did move back in with Cameron, but only because their time was limited. They had went out together with their mates for once, and it was nice. Louis had always enjoyed it when he tagged along and got to spend some quality time with the most important people in his life. The only fault in all of that was when a flock of gals showed up and stole everyone's attention other than Louis’ thus making it a bore. Cameron, Dalton, and Austin had been preoccupied with the girls. Louis didn’t care, he had his drink, and Cameron can be mates with whoever he wanted. So what if his boyfriend's attention was on someone else? Louis was sat beside him all night. He _definitely_ wasn’t envious when some lady named Olivia had tried to pull his boyfriend. 

But other than that little mishap, it’s been good. Louis was just so thankful that Cameron had finally seen what had been the problem all along. 

Hopefully, being here away from his love would be the cure for it all. 

“Nervous?” Cameron asked as Louis felt an ever so gentle squeeze against his leg. The radio volume had been turned down, and rain started to patter against the windscreen. 

Louis shifted in his seat, staring at his boyfriend and let out a sigh. His stomach felt fluttery and yet so empty. He was excited about the move and yet, terrified because he’s afraid he’ll need Cammy. He’d always been there for Louis. 

“About?” Louis asked as he thumbed over the loose threading of his ripped trousers. 

“You know what I mean, babe.” Cameron cooed out, Louis loved how soft his love could be with him. Especially in a time like this. 

Louis gnawed on his nether lip, casting his eyes down to the warm, comforting palm resting on him for a moment. Taking a breath as he tried to calm himself a little before he met with his beau’s warm gaze. 

“My new job? Not really, sure I’ll do great,” Louis was actually quite excited about that, to see some fresh scenery and new faces. It was starting to get a little redundant and just so tiresome. Maybe once he works at this new pub for a while he’ll actually start to miss his old job and be excited to head back when the time comes. “Living with Liam might be a bit of challenge, but ‘m sure it’ll be fine.” 

He wasn't entirely too worried about the whole living with his best mate thing, Liam was a busy man. Working most days and then spending time at his parents or his sisters. Louis wasn’t sure what else Liam did with his days, but for as long as Louis had known the bloke and had gotten the _I’m too busy_ excuse it was bound to be a lot of alone time for Louis. Which was fine. Maybe they won't end up hating each other and wanting to rip at each other throats by the end of Louis’ stay. 

Hopefully. 

“But?” 

Louis blinked at his boyfriend unsure if he wanted to say _it_ , worried it would start an argument but it’s a genuine concern of his. After everything that had happened, who wouldn't be? 

“As long as we make times for one another then it’ll be okay.” Louis just wanted Cameron to see that he was fine even if he was a bundle of stress. Not wanting to have him worry about Louis or make a comment about the move. They had two nights together, and Louis will be damn if anything ruins this. 

“I still think this whole thing is complete rubbish, but if you truly think this will help, then I’ll try my best to be there.” Cameron said coolly, the warmth in his eyes disappeared. 

Hopefully, Cameron had meant it. 

Louis knew his love wasn't a massive fan of the whole idea, didn’t like the thought of having to make a trip out to Manchester every so often just to see his boyfriend. Wasn’t happy about the fact he’d be sleeping alone and not coming home to his favourite boy. Just complained about it for days on end and told Louis over and over again that they don’t need it. That it won’t save a damn thing and just make things complicated. It wasn’t until Louis told Cammy to give it a chance and if he wanted their relationship to last, he needed to stop being so selfish and just let Louis do this. 

Of course, Louis didn't particularly enjoy the idea, but after thinking it over when Liam left, it made all the more sense. 

Eventually Cameron had come around and given in after days of sleeping on the sofa and curt tension-filled conversations. Mentioning that he had been rather self-seeking about the decision and a dick, apologizing to Louis. Telling him everything will be okay and that even if he doesn’t like the idea, he was willing to do whatever it took to make things better. 

Louis leaned over the center counsel and pecked his boyfriend on the lips, in need of a little more affection. Intimacy to make him feel a little better before they got out of this car and took the boxes up to Liam and his flat. 

Relaxing against Cammy’s lips when the kiss was reciprocated, loving it dearly. Adoring it when Cameron had given him another sweet press of his lips before Louis had pulled away. Mourning the loss of the palm that was once on his thigh now gone. He wanted more, longed for it, but knew he would have to wait until they had officially moved Louis’ things inside his new home. 

“I suppose we should start heading up then.” Louis murmured before he let himself out of the car, not minding the droplets of rain sprinkle against him. Opening the door to the back of the vehicle and then grabbed one of his boxes. 

Louis didn’t have much to bring to Liam’s, it was more than enough to fill Cameron's backseat and the boot. He had maybe about four boxes total and a holdall, and his boyfriend’s overnight rucksack. It was a bit packed, but at least the whole _heavy lifting_ thing wouldn't be more than a few trips in and out. 

“Actually Cammy, I think we should head up and find his number first before we take anything up.” Louis decided that maybe it’d be best to actually go seek out Liam’s flat before doing anything else.

And okay maybe he had never been to Liam’s place so don’t blame him for being absolutely clueless. The only thing that Louis knew of was the t number was 6B and that Liam had sent him a key in the post with a letter saying that he wouldn't be there, but to make himself comfortable. That no one should bother him and that it was alright if his boyfriend wanted to stay over because it was his place too now. 

Liam should’ve just came in person and told him all this, but whatever. 

Louis waited for Cameron to come around when he put the box back into the vehicle. Thinking that his darling boy would’ve wanted to go up with him and see the place. Figure out where Louis’ room would be and inspect the kitchen for some sweets. Yet, Cameron was standing there eyes glued to his mobile as he scrolled and typed, running his fingers through his dirty blonde quiff. 

Louis waits for sometime before he asks, “Cammy?” 

And he gets no response. 

Louis bites back his pout and tries again. “Babe?”

It takes about a minute before his boy pulls his eyes away from his phone and actually pays attention to Louis. Eyebrow raised and cellphone still in his hand.

“What?” 

“Aren’t you gonna come up with me?” 

Cameron lets out this huff, brows pulled together as he pockets his phone. Louis didn't understand what gotten him so bothered for, all Louis was asking from his boyfriend was a little bit of support. Go up there and be with him. Kiss Louis’ cheek and tell him that they’ll be okay. That they’ve got this. 

But Cammy’s mood flopped the moment Louis even asked him to do something for him, and it just sucks. Like sure, this was going to be Louis’ new place for a while, and he didn’t need his boyfriend to go with him. Didn’t need to have his hand held because he was scared. It’s just… he didn’t want to feel entirely alone. He loved his beau’s company, and any time they could steal together for what they have left, Louis wanted to make the most of it. 

They both don’t say a word after that and head into building.

When they finally make it into Liam’s flat it’s not exactly what Louis would call _extraordinary_. It’s quite small if you ask him. Had a kitchenette that had a toaster, the living area was rather lacking with its sofa and prehistoric telly. The toilet was even smaller and even more disappointing. How could Liam even move comfortably in that postage stamp of a shower? How? But props to his best mate because everything was neat and pristine. Not that it came to a surprise, Liam had always been one of those neat knicks. 

It’s when Louis goes into one of the last two rooms and realises this was it. This was where he’d be staying for the next nine months. Thirty nine _long_ weeks. Fuck. 

The room was just as depressive as the toilet. A single bed with a nightstand and lamp. Wardrobe and alarm clock. Louis was already missing the luxuries of his shared flat with his love. At least they had a massive bed and decent sized everything. Not this… this little pint-sized excuse of a flat. No wonder Liam’s flatmate left.

“And how’re we supposed to sleep on that thing?” Cameron asked with a bit of snarkiness in his tone, gesturing toward the bed. “It’ll be cramped for sure.”

“I mean, it’s not like we haven’t slept in one before,” Louis actually quite like the idea of having to share such a small bed. Liked the thought of being held close to his sweet boy. “We’ll be fine.” 

Cameron scoffed, arms crossed. “Yeah, but that was ages ago and didn’t really have a choice.” 

It was when they were both in uni, staying each other's dorms most nights. Louis remembers never hearing any complaints about it, they made it work. Just like what they’ll do with this one. 

“You know I can’t sleep if I get too hot.” Cammy complained even more, and Louis bites his tongue. 

Right. Cameron didn’t like to be touched or too layered in blankets when trying to sleep. It had come as a surprise when they had finally moved in together and shared a bed every night. To find out your boyfriend had always hated it whenever you nestled against him to fall asleep. Despised it. So Louis had no idea how this was even going to work with the two nights ahead of them. 

Louis doesn’t want to hear any more remarks filter out of his boyfriend's mouth and just muttered out, “ ‘m gonna go grab my things.”

And then he turned on his heels and made his way out of the flat.

When Louis’ back out in front of his boyfriend's car, the rain had started to pick up. Fucking of course, just Louis’ luck. Not sparing a second as he grabs not one, but two boxes from the backseat. Deciding that if he just _worked smarter and not harder_ then maybe he could stay out of the downpour more than he had to. 

Cameron had finally made an appearance from the building and Louis gave him a small smile, a thankful one. Happy that his beau was here and helping him, even if they have a conflict in interest. It was nice having him here. 

Cammy’s face is vexed and doesn’t say a word to Louis, making the quirk in his smile falter as he tops the smaller box onto the larger one. His back would probably be awfully sore later, but it’ll be worth it. 

Louis could already feel his trousers starting to become drenched as he carefully picked up the boxes. Almost mad at himself because he could barely see over the bloody box. But he’s a stubborn bastard and wants to get the job done. Cameron could always give him a back rub later, which may or may not be another reason for this idea. 

It’s careful steps from the moment Louis went back inside, already feeling the weight pulling him down the longer he held on as he stepped onto the lift. Happy that the next trip would be an easier one as he would carry up his and Cammy’s bags. Hopefully, after Louis had been settled, they could think of something for dinner. Louis’ stomach was growling, he hadn't eaten anything today thanks to nerves getting the better of him. 

Maybe it started when Louis stepped off the lift when it got to his floor and went down the corridor or maybe it was when he could feel the box starting to slip from his fingers. Something or someone had brushed past him or more so bumping, causing it all to fall from Louis hands and fall to the floor. Fucking fantastic. 

The person or would Louis say the dickhead didn’t even apologise or stop to give a helping hand. No, of course not. Just went on his merry way, chatting on his mobile and dashing away down the hall not giving a shit about anyone but himself. Louis wanted to march after that ninnie and give him a piece of his mind and tell him to watch where he was going. Be a decent person and don’t be a prick. 

But nothing good would come from that and Louis hadn't a clue what the man looked like, he was gone before Louis could even catch a glimpse. Besides Louis really wasn’t up for some confrontation right now. Especially being the new tenant and all. So whatever, next time they cross paths Louis won’t hesitate to say something if he can put the voice to a face that is. 

That’ll have to wait for now because he had shit to do. 

“Fucking hell.” Louis muttered under his breath, letting out a groan as he put the boxes back to the way they had them and went on his way. 

****

******

Louis sat on his rickety old bed while Cameron had stepped out for a moment to give someone a ring. He didn’t say who he was calling, but it wasn’t a massive deal. They had everything that Louis had brought finally into the room, but neither hand started to unpack. Louis didn’t feel like it nor did Cammy, ultimately deciding they’d get around to it later. Just wanting to enjoy each other’s company.

Louis missed his darling boy already.

It wasn’t long before Cameron had popped back into the room and slid down into the spot beside Louis. Letting out a long sigh as Louis felt pressure on the small of his back, loving the sweet affection.

“Everything okay?” Louis asked, leaning into his love a little more because he could.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Cameron’s response was curt and terse, and Louis doesn’t press any further. If his boyfriend wanted to share with him he would’ve, it wasn’t his place to pry.

It fell silent between them and Louis was trying to think of something to say. To get his boys mind off whatever negative thing happened over the line. Louis wanted to see Cameron smile and laugh, be happy. Be okay. Yet, his boyfriend's demeanour isn’t anything more than cagey, and it makes Louis' stomach start to twist.

He wished his love would open up to him.

But Louis being the _best damn boyfriend_ he normally is wanted to soften that expression on Cameron’s face. Get his mind off whatever was bothering him and focus on other things. Not sparing a second as Louis moves to his boy’s lap, wrapping his arm around his neck, and preened at the hand on his side. Enjoying being so close to his man. 

“How about we break in my new bed?” Louis suggestively whispered, pressing his lips against the side of his boyfriend’s throat. “We got the place to ourselves.” 

Louis nibbled and sucked along his boy’s throat, aching to leave a mark. _His mark_. Wanting to show everyone Cameron had passed that they were fine and still together. That they had been together. That they fucked and loved each other. That Louis wasn’t going anywhere. Yet, Cameron didn’t like kiss marks, surely didn’t mind leaving them littered along Louis’ collarbones and thighs, but never anywhere conspicuous. It never made sense to Louis why Cammy had been fine with marking up Louis’ skin but didn’t like any for himself. But as much as he’d love to decorate his man’s neck with love bites, he enjoyed it, even more, when they were on himself. 

“Careful.” Cameron warned as he Louis sucked a little too hard at one spot, already starting to roll his bum against his boy’s lap. 

Louis was determined and eager to get his boyfriend hard, feeling needy and desperate. Dying to be pushed onto the mattress and lips on his neck. Fingers in places he hadn’t felt in a long time. Clothes gone and forgotten, leaving scratch marks and fingertip bruises against his boyfriend’s skin. Moaning Cameron’s name while he had his boyfriend inside him. 

He wanted to have sex. 

“Cammy.” Louis whined in between the kisses as he felt something hard under him, already aching for it. Wanting to it so fucking bad that and hating it that Cameron won't touch him. Won’t roam his hands or be the one to kiss on Louis instead, no he just sits there. Lets Louis do all the work and be the one to whimper and beg for him. Plead for more. “Please…”

Cameron lets out this low groan at the way Louis pressed even harder against his boy’s lap. His fingers squeeze against Louis side before he finally breaks his silence. 

“Are you trying to make me come, baby?” His words had sent trails of fire through Louis’ veins, the thought of Cammy being spent had him almost quivering. Wanting to taste him and make his beau feel good. Louis would do anything. 

“Maybe… ” Louis teasingly whispered, trying to be tantalising enough so Cameron would just fuck him already. “Are you gonna do something about it?”

It’s when Cameron lets out this low sort of growl, Louis nearly lost his breath when suddenly they’re moving. Pressed down into the mattress and his boyfriend wedged between his legs. Warm breath fanning along the shell of Louis' ear and Louis' heart was palpitating.

God, he wanted this. _Craved it_. Fucking _needed it_.

Louis was parched and going to take every last drop of whatever Cammy was going to give him. Be selfish about it and not give a damn about anything else. Take whatever he could before it was gone.

And fuck. _Shit_. The way Cameron is pressing his lips searingly down Louis’ throat has him in fits of whimpers. Pleasure aches were wracking through his body, absolutely loving the way his boy could make him feel.

“So naughty…” Camron husked into Louis’ ear, causing Louis to shiver and claw at his beau. Nails eager to dig and scrape along all that skin. Those glorious hard and firm muscles. To leave the battle wounds of his love along every inch of his boy. 

“Only for you” Louis whispered or more so whimpered out, adoring the hand that goes up his top and roams freely. Cameron’s palm against him and Louis wanted more. Both hands on him.

He wanted to imprint these touches behind his skin and let them last for however long until he won’t be able to touch his boyfriend again. To remember the soft and suppleness of his love's lips because knowing he wouldn’t be able to kiss him like he could before. 

Cameron’s lips are back on Louis’, and they stay like that for a while. Wild and hot. Dirty and rough. Tops removed and kiss marks littered along Louis’ collarbones. Fingers wandering to delicate places and blindly attempting to undo each other's trousers as they snogged.

The room felt hot and humid. Cammy’s skin was tacky, and Louis was already quivering at the anticipation of his love being even sweatier for what’s to come. Heart already lurching up against his chest when Cameron finally breaks open Louis’ jeans and yanks them down his body. Louis’ fingers desperately worked on pulling down Cammy’s trousers, whimpering and mewling behind the kisses. Already craving for his boyfriend's cock, wanting to touch and put his mouth on it. Inside of him. _Fucking hell_. Louis needed to get these offending tight jeans off.

When they were finally both in their pants, Louis shoved a hand down between their bodies and palmed at his boy. Rubbing as they kissed. His body on fire when Cameron moans into the kiss, and he’s gotten fingers in Louis’ hair, tugging. The hand resting on his bare chest sliding down to the waistband of boxers, already starting to pull them down at the corner.

Cameron broke away from the kiss once again, trailing concupiscence kisses down Louis’ throat to his chest. 

“Cammy.” Louis whimpered at the loss of being able to touch his boyfriend's dick. He wanted it so _bad_. Hated that Cameron moved, but he loved the press of his boyfriend's lips against his skin.

The fingers gone from his hair hooked into the elastic of his pants and started to pull them down Louis’ body. His own cock hard and leaking slapped against his belly, begging to be touched. Yet, Cameron’s taking off his own pants in haste and flips them around, so Louis was straddling him. Hands on Louis arse and giving it a squeeze, continuing to mark up Louis' chest. 

Louis gnawed on his nether lip at the feeling of bum sliding against his beau’s thick cock. The palms that had all of him in his hands and Cameron’s mouth on him. _God, he loved it_. 

And he’d love it even more if he had Cameron inside of him.

Cammy had stopped marking up Louis chest at one point, and it should’ve been against the law. Louis wanted a mosaic of those lovely bruises everywhere. Yet, Cammy's staring up at him with hungry eyes and pupils blown wide. Giving Louis’ ass a squeeze.

Cameron started to say, “Do you wanna ride-“

There was a loud thud against the entryway door, and it wasn’t once or twice. The person behind it wouldn’t fuck off, no. They kept at it, being downright annoying because Louis didn’t feel up to that right now, he wanted to have sex.

Louis glances toward the infuriating interruption, who in the hell could it even be? Liam had told Louis that specifically that no one should bother them and he wouldn’t be back until later. So fuck whoever that dickhead was.

“Baby… just ignore it.” Cameron insisted, wrapping his lips around one of Louis’ nipple, licking and sucking. Making Louis feel the tingle in his toes. 

“Mmm.” Louis softly moaned out, shivering at the way Cameron pressed his hard cock against his bum. Knowing full well that it drove Louis mad. That he was aching with need and wanted it so bad. Being a fucking tease.

Yet, the knocks don’t stop and Louis can’t focus. Can’t enjoy the touches or kisses. Can't take in that his boyfriend is about to make love to him because of that stubborn jackass that won’t buzz off. 

And fuck it. Fuck it all, Louis just wanted it to stop. He reluctantly crawled off his boyfriend and pulled back on his jeans adjusting himself, so it wasn’t obvious he was hard. No need to show off. 

“Where are you going?” Cameron asked, irritation laced in his tone. He was touching himself, and that just made Louis feel even more annoyed at this whole thing because Cammy was making his knees weak. He _knew_ Louis liked watching him wank and made him want that delicious cock even more.

Louis swallowed, snapping his eyes away from Cameron’s hand working at himself to his face. Trying so damn hard not to come already.

“Gonna go shoo away the pest.” Louis was reaching for his shirt, but decided against it. It’d just be extra work and effort for when he came back. 

“Don’t take too long or I’ll finish without you.”

Cameron would, sadly enough. 

Louis pouts a little and stifles back a mewl when he glances down to the one thing he wants one last time. Wanting it _so bad_. 

But this fucking numbskull at the door won’t fuck off.

He was quick to leave the room, treading towards the door quickly. Hoping this could be short and sweet, tell whoever it was that Liam was out and to come back later. Leave a message or whatever.

And when Louis does go to open the door, he wasn’t expecting to be greeted with a dimpled grin and warm eyes. Tall, very _tall_ bloke with a head full of curls. Holding something in his hands.

Louis wanted to hate him, despise him for his persistence, yet all he could do was smile back. All the anger radiating in him had dissipated.

“Can I help you?” Louis didn’t mean for it to come out ill-mannered, but a part of him was still rather bugged that he isn’t back in bed with his love. 

The bloke stared at Louis for a moment, eyes searching his face and then downward. Clearing his throat before he returned his focus back on Louis, still beaming brightly. As if he were the happiest man alive standing in front of a wrecked mess.

“I don’t mean to be a bother, but a little birdie told me that there would be a new tenant,” The man spoke joyously, it almost made Louis cringe at how someone could be jubilant. The man was probably one of the optimistic sorts, always positive and never having a bad day. Louis had always envied those people. “And I wanted to be a friendly neighbour and bring a gift of welcome.” 

Louis raised a brow, wondering what this _gift_ supposedly was and why he chose this time out of the past hour decided to come pester him? Louis wondered which number this man lived at, ground floor or first. If he were buddies with Liam or casual acquaintances. Because obviously, Liam was the one to have told him. 

“Here.” The bloke said, eye’s crinkling and dimple still there. Holding a medium-sized black box out toward him. 

Louis stared at it for a moment before he took it, surprised it had a bit of weight of it. What was in this bloody box anyway? A rock? A painted rock? A collection of pebbles like what his nan uses to fill vases for a decorative touch? 

“Thank you…. Uh?” 

“Harry, Harry Styles.” The man chirps, hands now behind his back standing taller. “And you must be the infamous Louis Tomlinson.”

Liam definitely had to be at least mates with this Harry fellow. Funny thing is, Liam never mentioned anything about a lad names Harry. He’s heard the name Zayn a couple times, but no one else. 

“I take it you know Liam quite well then?” Louis decided to play detective here, curious about what else he didn’t know. Liam sure as hell didn’t fill him in on any of these things. 

Harry nodded, “Oh yeah, one of my best mates,” hmmm, interesting. “ Neighbors too, live right across the corridor.”

Louis was going to make it an effort to figure out later on who else was Liam’s _best friend_ in this city. Who Liam spent his nights with when he wasn’t at work because surely Louis had no idea. He wanted to meet them because if he was going to be away from his own mates and boyfriend, he’ll need a distraction for sure. Hopefully, they’ll like him.

Pfff… They’d love Louis. He was everybody's favourite and could get on with everyone. So charming the pants off all of Liam’s secret flock of friends would be a piece of cake.

“Also I wanted to apologise about earlier, didn’t mean to cause you any trouble,” Harry frowned, the warmth in his eyes no longer there., ”I would have stopped and helped, but had an emergency come up.”

 _Oh_ … so that’s who Louis had bumped into earlier.

Harry was a far cry from Louis thinking he was a selfish fool that only had a care for himself.

” Oh no, don't worry about that, love. it's not a massive deal.” Louis dismissed, lying through his teeth. Harry was nice and actually apologized so of course he's forgiven. Not because he's like fit or anything.

The corners of Harry's lips quirked upward once again, bringing the shine back to his face. It made Louis feel a little bit better.

”Bit clumsy myself sometimes.”

That was a lie, and Louis knew it. Couldn't stop it from falling out of his mouth because he was an idiot. A fucking fool.

“Looks like we have something in common than being clodhoppers and all.” Harry quipped, chuckling at his own brilliance. Louis was definitely _not_ endeared by his laughter.

“I guess so.” Louis said pleasantly, clutching at the box in his hand. Still curious about what was inside of it. 

It fell silent for a moment, and Louis knew this was the part where he thanks Harry for the gift once more and goes back to his boyfriend. 

Yet… Something in Louis wanted to make a little more conversation. You know because this was Liam’s supposed _best mate_ after all and someone who’ll probably be a constant factor in his life for the next nine months. Not only that, but Louis didn’t want to start off on the wrong foot because he wanted to go off and have sex.

But before Louis could even come up with something to say, Harry had already beaten him to the punch.

“So, Liam told me that… oh… I didn’t-” 

Louis furrowed his brows wondering why all of a sudden Harry’s words died on his lips until he felt a gentle pressure against the small of his back. Sliding down until it rested above the curve of his arse.

“Babe, what's taking you so long?” Cameron snarked out. “And who's this?” 

“Cammy-” 

“Just stopping by to give Louis a warm welcome to the building is all,” Harry explained, his arms now slack at his side. “The names Harry, by the way, fellow neighbour.” and then he extends his hand out toward them.

But in the seconds that follow Cameron doesn’t even move to greet the man, noticing the slight falter on Harry’s lips. Eyes widening slightly. Louis felt kind of bad when Harry drops his arm and swallows. 

“Cameron, Louis’ boyfriend.” Cammy’s words were curt and laced with vex. Louis stifled the gasp wanting to fall from his lips when he felt the palm once resting above his ass, slip down under the waistband of his trousers, squeezing Louis’ bum. Right in front of the _fucking neighbor_. Louis could already feel heat inching to his cheeks because clearly Cameron had no shame and didn’t care if Harry had caught a glimpse. 

“Right. Anyways, I don't wanna keep you from your boyfriend any longer, so I’m gonna go,” Harry said simply, already backing away. “I guess I’ll see you around.” Giving Louis a wink before he turned on his heels and went into the door right across from there’s.

Louis sighed, as much as he adored Cameron and the possessive hand resting on his arse he was a bit bothered. Not because he had been interrupted, that feeling had been lost. But because the way Cammy acted. Rude and touching Louis so openly and intimately in front of someone they barely knew. Louis’ fucking _neighbor_. _Liam’s mate_. Sure Louis liked PDA every now and again, but there were boundaries. 

And Cameron pushed them too far. 

“Come on, babe.” Cameron commented, the palm resting against his bum no longer there and slipped out of his trousers. Now on his wrist, starting to drag Louis away from the door once it was close. But Louis stood his ground and shook his head. 

“Cammy, that wasn’t okay,” Louis scolded, setting the small box onto the end table near the sofa and crossed his arms. “What if he saw?”

Cameron rolled his eyes letting out a huff before he jeered, “So? A least he knows you’re spoken for.” 

Louis frowned, not really liking the fact his love was being careless and didn’t consider his own boyfriend's feelings. You know to put their sex life on display without even asking. To grab Louis where he wanted in front of others, Even if were somewhere so intimately.

“I saw the way he was trying to chat you up.”

Louis shook his head, knowing full well what his boyfriend saw definitely wasn't flirting... It was civil and polite. Nothing else. 

“He was being nice” Louis snapped, just rather irritated that they were even arguing over this. “You’re blowing things way out of proportion.” 

Cameron’s nostrils flared and jaw clenched, and Louis prepared himself for whatever was about to come out of his boy’s mouth. Because for as long as Louis knew his beau, he knew he’d struck a nerve.

“I know what I saw and why do you keep defending him?” Cameron retorted, and Louis just wanted them to stop already. He didn’t want to stand here and argue. 

“Because you’re being jealous for no reason at all, and I don’t see what’s so bad about him stopping by to be a decent person.” 

Cameron looked down and let out a long sigh. The expression on his face softened before he meets Louis’ eyes again and stated, “Suppose I’m a little on edge about you living here.” 

Louis stepped closer until they were inches apart, bringing his hand up to his love’s cheek. Sliding his thumb along his smooth skin. 

“Just because I’ll be here doesn't mean I’m gonna go run off with some guy I just met. I would never do that, I love you too much.” Louis reassured, his tone gentle and reaffirming. “Why would I throw away the last six years?” 

Louis leaned a little into his beau, content when he felt a warm palm resting on the small of his back. Fingers caressing along his skin. It was sweet and delicate, and Louis loved the way Cameron could be so gentle with him after bickering. 

“I guess I was kind of being a dick, “ Cameron uttered as he brought his free hand up and pushed the fringe off Louis’ forehead. “Sorry about that.” 

“It’s fine.” Louis didn’t want to keep talking about any of this and just wanted to go back into his room and make love. Needing to have Cameron’s lips and hands all over him, being close to him under the sheets. Eager to have a bit of intimacy between them. 

They share a peck on the lips before Louis’ hand fell from Cammy’s cheek, and the hand on his body had gone to Louis’ hand. Intertwining their fingers and starting to lead Louis back to the bedroom. 

“I gonna make you feel good, babe.” Cameron threw over his shoulder. 

And then Louis was pulled into the room, the door kicked shut behind them.

******

By the time Liam had finally made an appearance Louis was coming out of his bedroom in one of his looser tank tops and shorts. It was still sweltering hot in this shitty flat, and he wasn’t in the mood for restricting clothes. Thirsty and hungry, just needed something to tie him over.

“Already settled then?” Liam asked, setting his duffle bag onto the kitchen table, running his fingers through his wet hair. He must’ve taken a shower at the gym. 

Louis put his glass under the tap knowing full well he was far from settled, none of his boxes unpacked or his clothes put in the wardrobe. The only thing he’d gotten acquainted with was that rickety old bed that made too much noise. But he wasn’t going to tell Liam that. 

“I mean if you wanna call it that, sure,” Louis said before he took a sip of the water, moving to lean his bum against the countertop. “Have a nice time at work?” 

Liam nodded, staring at Louis for a moment before he asked, “Where’s your boy at?” 

“Went to go get food, we started to get hungry. Didn’t really have anything to eat or had caught our interest.” 

Yeah, Louis was definitely not into meal prepping that’s for damn sure and surely wasn’t in the mood for a salad. Cameron had so kindly offered to get them some takeaway even though Louis had told Cammy that they could go sit down somewhere and have a nice meal. Like a date. Yet, Cameron got a bit of an attitude and told Louis he wasn’t in the mood to go out to eat and just wanted to stay in. But when Louis offered to tag along, Cameron told Louis to just stay here and trust him to get something decent. 

But it never had anything to do with Louis being picky about his dinner or persuading his beau to go to a restaurant. He wanted to spend time with Cameron, actually, see the city together because after all, this is where he’ll be living. But he let Cammy have this and stayed back. 

“Been gone awhile?”

“No.” Louis lied, bringing the cup to his lips again.

He had hoped Liam would buy it and drop it altogether. Cameron left about an hour ago and had yet to touch base with Louis. Which was fine, maybe he got held up at a restaurant or traffic was thick. He probably ran into someone he knew and chatted with them. Not a huge deal, honestly. 

“Just hopes he comes back soon though, haven’t eaten anything today.” It’s not that Louis had forgotten to eat or anything, but his nerves got the better of him. He can’t focus on food if he had worry and anxiety riding on him. 

“Well there is stuff here if it too much longer, you know.” Liam mentioned, stretching out his neck. “But as much as I’d love to talk with you on your first night here I’m absolutely knackered, Lou. Had a long day and just wanna go lay down. My feet hurt.” 

Louis nodded, he knew what Liam meant by a long day, it may not have been strenuous or on the clock, but emotionally. He was drained himself. Besides, he wasn't mad or anything, they’ll have plenty of time to play catch up and talk. 

“I promise we’ll do something tomorrow night,” Liam commented, his eyes lifeless. “If you need anything, don’t hesitate to come bother me. I may still be awake.” 

“I’ll be fine, Li.” 

After Liam had bidded his goodnight, Louis was left with the cup in his hand and wondering when his food would arrive. Eventually putting the cup in the sink and makes his way out of the kitchen, stopping his tracks on the way to his room when he sees that little black box that Harry had given to him earlier. 

Louis grabbed it from the end table and stared at it for a second before he opened it. The corners of his lips quirked upward, pulling out a white candle in a jar and a small note on top written in the most eloquent cursive he’d ever seen. Brought the gift to his nose and god, it smelled so damn good. Vanilla scented anything was Louis’ favourite. The man had good taste in candles, and even though Louis may not be an avid user, he appreciated it. 

After setting the candle back onto the end table he opened the note.

_New beginnings aren’t supposed to be sad, hopefully this brings some shine to your day.  
~H.S._

Liam had definitely told Harry about the reason he came to stay and honestly, it was sweet. The gesture and the note did bring a little bit of warmth to his heart. After everything Louis’ been through and his relationship hardships, it was nice. To have someone reach out and do something kind for a person they don’t even know. Louis will definitely have to thank Harry for it later and tell him how much it meant to him. 

Hopefully they’ll run into each other soon.

******

It’s midnight and Cameron hadn’t came back. Hadn’t responded to any of Louis’ texts of calls. Just left him on read.

Louis was annoyed and irritated. Hurt and upset that Cammy didn’t think that maybe it would've been nice and respectable to at least tell Louis he would be out for the night. To let his boyfriend know he was safe and sound. But no. Louis got nothing, sat in bed and scrolled through his socials.

Feeling bothered when he sees that Cameron had posted a photo on Instagram a few minutes ago at some fucking club surrounded by these random revellers. That should be him there next to his boy. They’re supposed to be spending time together before they part. Before Louis doesn't see his love for days on end.

Clearly Cameron must’ve forgotten or got side tracked.

He ran a frustrated hand over his face and decided to give a go one more time before he tosses his phone onto the nightstand. 

Louis pressed his phone against his ear and let it ring until it went to voicemail. Not that he was surprised, but he was _done_. So fucking over it. Put his phone on the charger and turned off the lamp. Pulling the blankets up and moved to face the wall, just wanting to sleep this night away. 

Maybe tomorrow would be better. 

And he tries to fall asleep. Tries so fucking hard and the longer Louis laid there he couldn’t seem to make it happen. Maybe it was the irritation looming around in his mind, or maybe it was the fact he couldn’t stop thinking that he was making a mistake. That it wasn't going to salvage anything and Louis' scared. Terrified that he’s going to lose everything. Afraid Cameron would give up and be done for good. 

Louis had been strong and kept himself from thinking too negatively about the move because he knew it would be worth it. They needed this even if they were frightening. That if he went back to his and Cameron’s flat they’d be fine for awhile, and then they’d fight. He’d go back to his mum’s, and it'd be the same cycle all over again. Over and over. 

He doesn’t want that. Louis wanted what was best, and this was it. As hard as it may be.

Louis wished Cameron would’ve been a little more supportive and present. 

But what could he do? 

When Louis was finally feeling himself starting to drift off he heard his bedroom door slam shut, and weight dipped into the bed. Louis could smell the alcohol just wafting through the air. It made his stomach churn. 

“Fucking hell, this bed is too damn small.” Camron grumbled out as he pulled some of the blanket as he moved about. 

They were close, pretty much spooning at this point. But Louis didn’t feel up to talking with Cammy, he was still upset. Didn't feel up to dealing with or fighting with his beau. Just wanted to go to sleep. 

But the more Cameron moved and tried to get comfortable he let out these huffs and complaints. _It’s too fucking hot_ and _too damn crowded_. Yet, Louis doesn't say a word and lays there, back still faced away. Hoping Cammy thought he was asleep.

Then he heard a low growl and the body beside him was gone, the pillow near him pulled off the bed. Cameron muttering out bitingly, “Just going to sleep on the floor.” 

Louis frowned and pulled the blanket a little closer. Even if he were upset and angry, he would’ve loved it if Cameron stayed. Laid here with him and just sucked it up. 

Lay together and just be grateful.

Even as time wears on Cameron never crawls back into bed, and Louis just lays there trying to hold himself together.

******

Come morning, Louis was awoken or more so shaken awake. Blinking the sleep for his eyes before he moved to sit up and Cameron sat beside him. Dressed and hair styled, Louis felt like he hadn't gotten enough sleep, didn’t even know what time it was, but the sunshine was peeking through the blinds.

“Yeah?”

Louis wondered if this were the moment Cameron would say he’s sorry. That he didn't mean to forget about him and ignore all the messages. That he wanted to make it up and could go for breakfast, spend the day together before he leaves tomorrow night. 

It’s what Louis should be given after all.

Cammy rubbed the back of his neck before he reached over and grabbed Louis’ hand, giving it a squeeze. His eyes soft and yet there a twinkle of guilt. 

“I need to leave.” 

And Louis just stares at Cameron because _what_? He needed to go where?

“What do you mean?” 

Cameron gnawed on his lip, he had dark circles under his eyes. No longer reeked of inebriated tendencies and bad decisions, he must’ve showered. 

“I got called in, can’t stay.” 

Louis could already feel his heart shrinking. They were supposed to be together, Cameron had told him he’d stay for two nights. _Three days_. Gave Louis his word that he’d stay. Now he had to give that up because Cameron’s job needed him. He wanted to cry, to sob to his boyfriend that it’s not fair. Not right because they planned this, that Cammy being here for Louis meant so much to him. 

But, Louis knew Cameron would never tell his boss no. He loved being a cab driver. He liked the extra money and never turned opportunities down, even if that meant cutting into _their time_. It wasn’t Louis’ place to say whether or not Cameron could do it because that’d be selfish, but sometimes it was bothersome. 

Especially when Louis knew they needed to spend time some quality together to keep their relationship strong.

Like right now, Louis needed Cameron. 

“But you promised you’d stay.” Louis' voice started to crack, trying his best to keep himself from crying. Not ready to let go of his boyfriend's hand and see him walk out that door. Louis wanted him here.

Cameron sighed. “I know, but they’re short-handed right now, and it looks better on me if I go.” 

Louis flicked his gaze down to their hands, feeling tears shimmer in his eyes not wanting Cammy to see him get emotional. 

The padding of Cameron’s thumb slid soothing along the back of his hand. Louis knew his boyfriend was only trying to soften the blow and make him feel better. 

“I promise I’ll ring you later and you’ll have me for the night. Facetime even if you’d like,” Cameron proposed, sounding hopeful. “Maybe have a little bit of fun, too.” 

Louis didn’t want to resort to late night calls and phone sex to make himself feel better. He wanted to be able to touch his boyfriend with the allotted time he was told. Cuddle and kiss his boyfriend like they were supposed to do. Go out and have fun. Not being tethered to his mobile laying in bed missing his other half. 

Because god knows if Cameron would keep this promise too. 

Louis mourned the loss of the hand on his, fluttering his tired eyes closed for a moment until he felt Cammy's fingers touch his chin. Fighting back everything he feels when he’s made to gaze up to his love's face. 

“Next time I come to visit or when you go to ours for a while, I’ll make it up to you.” Cameron cooed out, pressing a gentle kiss to Louis’ lips. “If anything, if you miss me too much, you can always come back home.”

Louis heart warmed up a bit, Cameron always knew what to say to make things better. Even in the hardest of times throughout their relationship, he’d always find a way to comfort Louis whether it was subtle or up front. Also when they fought and broke up Cameron had always come back to him.

But this time it wasn’t because of a break or their relationship ending, this was a different problem. Distance. Not living together anymore and not being able to see each other without taking time out of their day to do so. The distance isn’t very far, but still.

Louis would miss his darling boy regardless.

“Is there a chance you could come back tonight?” Louis asked, it was worth a shot. Cameron was supposed to have tomorrow off. It wouldn’t be much to ask for, Louis would pay him for the petrol.

Cammy shook his head, and Louis should’ve known better. 

“Can’t. Have to cover tomorrow as well, babe.” Cameron sounded remorseful. “Like I said, I’ll call you.”

“Okay.” Louis more so whispered out, his ribs felt tight and restricting. He hated this. 

They sit in silence for a beat or two longer before Cameron pressed his lips against Louis' cheek. A ghost of a smile dancing around his lips before he’s off the bed. 

“Love you.” Cameron murmured. Grabbing his bag and giving Louis one last look before he walked out, closing the door behind him.

Louis missed him already.

******

By noon Louis’ day hadn't gotten any better.

Falling in and out of sleep, checking his mobile in case he’d gotten a text or something interesting happened on his socials. Obviously, it was a waste of time and decided that maybe a film would’ve been better. Yet, Louis couldn’t even make it halfway through _A Walk On The Moon_ (His favourite film of all time) before turning it off and just laid there with his thoughts. 

The flat was quiet, and Louis had suspected that Liam must’ve gone out. Probably went to the gym he worked for or went somewhere to run. So that left Louis no one to talk to, none of his mates answered his texts. Well, okay maybe that was a lie Austin did message Louis back, but it was to say he was busy and that he’d get back to him later. And that wasn’t entertaining enough. Couldn’t pester Cameron either because he was busy driving around clients. He was sure his mum was off at her own nursing duties, and his siblings had better things to do then keep him entertained, so he was left fending for himself. 

It was boring. So fucking lonesome and nothing to do, he doesn’t start his job for a few more days, and Liam had practically nothing fun to around in this place. No board games or video games. He had a laptop, but Louis was sure it was for work purposes only. Liam had never been the sort for games though, and Louis really should’ve thought this through before moving in. Should’ve snatched his Xbox and couple of board games from his flat before he left. Maybe next time Cammy comes over, he’ll ask him to do that for him. Hopefully, that won’t be too long of a wait. 

At some point though Louis left his bed, not bothering to change out of his pyjamas or fix his fringe. Going straight to the kitchen for a cup of water and sandwich because he wasn't in the mood for anything else. Not only that but he could bring it back to his room and maybe try the whole film thing again. 

Louis was in the middle of making a grilled cheese (he wanted something a little heartier) when the sound of the door from the living area closed. Liam had come waltzing into the kitchenette, shirt soaked down the chest and his skin glistening. Ah yes, Liam must’ve gone for a run.

“Hey, Lou.” Liam breathes out, sliding down into one of the chairs at the table. Wiping at his forehead and taking a swell from his water bottle that nearly gone. “Seen you finally made it out of bed.” 

He flipped the sandwich in the pan and gave Liam a small smile. “Yeah, just been tired… you know… from the move.” It wasn’t exactly a lie, but Liam didn’t know that. 

“Hmmm.” Liam hums out, but doesn’t any anything after that, but Louis could feel his gaze burning on him. It makes him start to sweat. 

Maybe Liam won’t mention it and had something else to say. Maybe he suddenly remembered something he forgotten to tell Louis about. Hopefully whatever Liam was about to say isn’t about- 

“Where’s Cameron?” 

Fucking hell, of course. 

Louis thinks of the best way to word it while he turned off the burner and transferred his sandwich to his plate. Not wanting Liam to worry about him go off on a rant about Cammy. Louis didn’t want to hear Liam’s illicit comments regarding his boyfriend. He’s already heard more than enough through the years. 

It’s when Louis steals a spot across from Liam and tells him in the most casual tone he could muster up, “Something came up, work stuff.” 

Liam cocked a brow. “Really?” 

“Really, really.” Louis took a bite of his grilled cheese, praying Liam would just buy it. 

Liam gave him a long look, and it did no good for Louis. It was as if Liam were trying to squeeze it out of him. Not let them fucking drop it and move on, no. He wanted answers, and Louis just wished he’d fuck off about it. 

“Wasn’t he supposed-”

“Yes Liam, he was, but something came up like I just told you.” Louis snarked, biting off a piece of his sandwich. 

“No need to get snippy, Lou. Sheesh.” Liam shook his head, leaning back against the chair a little more. “When did he leave?” 

Louis nibbled at his food, not really wanting to share that _small_ detail with Liam. No one needed to know that Cameron had left in the early morning hours. Hell no. Liam would be even more inclined to stress to Louis about what he thought of Cameron. Which he’s heard many times over the years. 

“This morning.” It was brief enough that didn't give away too much, and that’s all Louis was going to give him.

Liam rubbed at his lips and eyebrows drew together, he looked to be thinking quickly. “So you're free then, tonight I mean?” 

Unfortunately, he was. 

“What do you think?” Louis jeered, taking another pitiful bite. Not really liking to think about what this night ahead of him was supposed to be. Of course, he didn’t he have plans, not that he was really up to going out. Especially when he had a phone date with his beau later on. 

“You get so sensitive sometimes, I swear,” Liam complained, crossing his arms against his chest. “No need to bite my head off.”

Louis didn’t mean to come off as a dick, but he was tired. Enervated over the whole mess that was last night and early morning. Didn't even want to think about it anymore. Push it to the back of his mind and go about his day because that’s all he could do. 

“I _was_ going to ask you if you wanted to go to the pub tonight to meet my mates, better than sitting around here being bored out of your skull,” Liam mentioned, sounding almost hopeful and eager. “I mean you don’t have to come, but since Cam-”

“I’d love to.” 

Liam raised a brow, “Are you sure?” 

Louis nodded, maybe seeing some new faces and befriending whoever Liam had become close with would cheer him up. He’s sure that Harry guy would be there and he seemed interesting. Nice and actually had a somewhat of a sense of humour. So that won’t be hard to build from that, but it’s the others he’d have to get to know. But, Louis wasn’t too worried about it. 

“We haven’t had a lads night out in what? years? “ Louis asked, no longer touching his sandwich. Not really all that hungry anymore. “I think it’s well overdue and I may be a little eager to meet these friends of yours. See what they’re all about.” 

There’s a sudden smile inching up Liam’s face before he said, “They’ll end up falling in love with you, Lou. Everyone always does.” 

“I know.” Louis smirked, actually looking forward to this. Then afterwards Cameron would more than likely ring him. That would make for a perfect ending to a day that started off rocky. 

Louis was looking forward to what the night had in store. 

Until then, Louis spent his day with Liam who didn’t have to go off to the gym or have lunch with his family. Stayed around and kept Louis company, which Louis had a sneaking suspicion that Liam was doing this to keep Louis’ mind off Cameron. Whatever though, Louis had wanted to spend some quality time with his best mate anyway. They mainly binged watched some reality shows and stayed on the sofa. Liam had filled Louis in on his mates that would be at the pub later on. Mentioning that Niall, the one who had gotten Louis an interview at the pub he worked for (thanks to Liam) was engaged. Set to Married next summer. He has a dog and does part-time help at Gemma’s (his future wife) family’s shop. Has massive amounts of love for golf, drinking, singing, and having a good time. Liam threw in he was easy going and that Louis would have no problem with him. Oh, and that he’s Irish. Then he went on about Zayn, whom he smiled a little brighter for, but Louis didn’t think too much about it. More intrigued on the fact this bloke was a tattoo artist and in a band. Lived in a tiny studio flat alone and has a sick aquarium that had an array of sea life. Not to mention the man was single, which Louis didn’t understand what that had to do with anything. But Liam carried on and said they had met at uni as he did with Niall at a party that Zayn’s band was playing at. Niall had come up to Liam with Zayn by his side and chatted the night away. Apparently, Niall had told Liam that he approached him because he was looking to make some new friends. He seemed nice and was alone. Long story short after attending many parties and being around Niall and Zayn, they became close. Then Liam went on to talk about Harry, he is a pet groomer. Works with his sister, mum, and Niall for their own grooming business and he’s also in Zayn’s band. Gemma, his sister, is engaged to Niall, his future brother in law. Harry who is his neighbour and also flatmates with Niall. By association they became mates. 

It was a lot to process for Louis, learning about all these men in Liam’s lives and what he was walking into later on. Sure, Louis had no problems making new friends and shit, but this was a lot to remember. 

This was going to be the next nine months of his life. This flat, Liam, and all these people that were mates with his best friend. So, of course, he wanted to get off on the right foot, who wouldn’t?

Louis just wanted some normalcy. 

When the time came to start getting ready to go out later on Louis took a quick shower. Slipping on his skinny jeans and white top. Definitely didn’t feel up to shaving. Straightened his fringe because he felt like going for a more softer look tonight, more so preparing himself for the facetime chat later tonight. Cammy liked when Louis hair’ wasn't loaded with product. Not only that, but Louis wasn’t really up to spending a good amount of time in front of the mirror anyway, not like the man he was trying to impress would be there. 

After he slipped on his denim jacket, Louis checked his mobile. Cameron had sent him a text earlier saying _Wish I could be with you x_. Louis had responded quickly knowing his love had more than likely gotten off from work was at home. Probably already missing Louis. 

Yet… Nothing. Cameron has not responded, not even now. Maybe he’d taken a nap or gotten distracted with something, who knows. It’s not a massive deal, they’ll have tonight. 

Louis just hoped everything was okay. 

He pocketed his phone once more and left his room, happy that he was getting out of this shitty flat. Looking forward to drinking, socializing, and just not being bored out of his fucking skull. Not only that, but it’d be nice to spend some more time with Liam like the old days before he left for Manchester. 

“Ready to head out?” Liam asked, fixing his already coiffed hair in the mirror by the entryway. Straightening out of the collar of his shirt. 

And Louis smirked knowing full well Liam intended to pull tonight, like seriously. It wasn’t just his hair or smoothing out any imperfections on his clothes. No. It was the muskiness in the air settled around them, and Louis had wondered if Liam forgot how to work his cologne bottle. 

Liam never worse scents, unless it was for a special occasion or him trying to find someone for the night. 

Louis lugged his nose and swatted his hand through the air knowing full well he’ being dramatic, but of well it’s fun to fuck around with Liam. 

“Oh for fuck sakes, Liam. It reeks in here,” Louis scolded, slipping on his shoes. “You better hope I don't get permanent lung damage.”

Louis could see the eye roll in the reflection of the mirror and just chuckles to himself. God, he loved this. Missed this too damn much. Forgot how sensitive and serious his mate could be at times.

The longer Liam fusses at his hair _still_ , the more Louis wanted to be a brat. Tapped his foot against the ground impatient and crossed his arms. Pulling his face into a faux-displeasure and let out a long dramatic sigh. 

“Are you almost done?”

Liam’s face in pensive, but he doesn’t say a word. Instead used his other hand to slip Louis off, that dick. 

They didn’t end up leaving for another five minutes, and Louis couldn't wait to see who Liam was going to scope out tonight. Already mentally preparing himself to be alone which was fine. They’re walking to the pub because it wasn’t far and if Liam happened to get laid, he’d manage just fine. Louis didn’t need to take a cab or a bus, definitely didn’t need to ride in Liam’s car either. 

By the time they reached the pub after Liam gave another rundown of his mate to him, Louis was ready for a drink. Eager to escape slight chill in the night air and just relax. Loosen himself up a little and keep himself preoccupied. Make some memories. 

He followed Liam because obviously, he didn’t know where these supposed mates were at in this crowded place. Not only that, but they weren’t even Louis’ mates.

They made their way towards the back, and that’s when Louis sees that familiar curly mop. Talking with someone who was beside him having some beers. Louis wondered who that bloke was and wasn’t there supposed to be a third one too? 

But it doesn’t matter because Liam’s leading them over to that small table and claims the seat across from the mystery man, leaving Louis the only other open seat across from Harry. Thankfully they already kind of know each other in case whoever the lad is doesn't take a liking to Louis, which would be odd because he’s fucking amazing, but still. 

“Where’s Zayn?” is the first thing that falls out of Liam’s mouth when Louis slipped down into his spot. 

So that man next to Harry must be Niall then. 

Niall (Louis’ assumes) had this smug look sitting on his face, taking a long sip from his bottle. Set it down and said nonchalantly. “He couldn’t make it, Eris isn’t well.” 

Louis noted that this had to be who he thought it was, the bloke was Irish. Obviously. But he doesn't say a word and fiddles with the sleeves of his jacket. Totally _not_ feeling a slight anxiousness at the feeling of Harry’s eyes boring right onto him. 

“Oh, is everything okay?” Liam questioned, the corners of his lips faltered, and Louis glanced between the two lads. 

“Everything will be fine, don’t worry about him,” the Irish bloke dismissed, his eyes snapped to Louis. “I’m more interested in your mate, Louis’ right?” 

“That’s me.” Louis beamed, leaning back in his seat a little. Finally flicking his gaze to Harry for a moment seeing the ghost of a smile on his lips. 

“Names Niall if you couldn't already figure that out, surely Liam told you,” Niall commented, taking another swig of drink. “Couldn't wait to fucking meet ya, he’s been talking about you for days!” 

“I have not.” 

“Have too, I mean not as much as you talk about- “ Niall yelped and then glared at Liam. 

“Fuck off, Niall.” Liam snarked and Louis was confused. Harry's just cracking up laughing and shaking his head, sipping away at his beer. 

“Oh will you both kiss and make up already, we didn't come here to bicker.” Harry scolded lightly, running his fingers through his artfully mess of curls. “This is supposed to be fun, remember?” 

Liam furrowed his brows and pouted, Louis normally would have poked and prodded at whatever Liam had gotten so defensive about and caused a scene over. But he doesn’t, but that doesn't mean Louis won't do it later. 

Surely it had to be something juicy, and he couldn't wait to find out. 

“We have a new guest being inducted to our group, show some decency.” Harry added one last time before he glanced at Louis, his eyes were radiating with warmth. “Would you like a drink, love?” 

“Uh, yeah, that’d be nice.” Louis was parched, eager to have something to drink. Wanting to get a bit of a buzz before his boy rings him later on. Maybe it’d keep Louis awake long enough. 

He was about to get up and go fetch it himself, but Harry was already out of his seat and disappeared into the crowd. Niall just shook his head and shared a glance with Liam, before Niall’s attention fell on Louis again. 

“How you liking Manchester so far?” Niall took another swill of his drink, leaning a little more forward this time, elbow propped on the table, face resting on his fist. An eyebrow quirked, and he’s smiling. “I know it’s only been like what.. a few days? but surely Liam showed you around.” 

Louis noticed Liam had scratched at his face because he and Louis both know that wasn't true. But Louis being the amazing best mate he was isn’t going to make Liam sound bad, but he definitely wasn’t going to lie either. 

“Eh, both been to busy to do any touring, first night out actually,” Louis explained, he was actually supposed to go around with Cameron, but plans changed. “Spent time with my boyfriend, actually.” 

Niall’s eye had light up at that and Louis had a feeling Liam had told him about Cammy, hopefully not all the bad. Like, he knows Liam doesn’t like Cameron whatsoever but puts up with him because of Louis, but that’s his own personal qualm. 

“Liam said you had a man, what’s his name?” Niall asked, sounding actually interested in Louis’ love life. “And why isn’t he here so we could meet him?”

These were easy questions, Louis could definitely do this. 

“He couldn't make it tonight, had gotten called in for work. “Louis explained truthfully when a drink was set in front of him. Sending a thankful look to Harry who was back in his spot, not loving the second eye roll Liam had given him tonight. “Cameron would’ve loved to meet you all.” 

“Who?” Harry questioned, looking absolutely confused as he glanced between the trio. 

“Louis’ boyfriend, Cameron.” 

“I’ve already met him,” Harry stated earning quizzical looks from Liam and Niall. “I actually stopped by the flat yesterday and had the pleasure of meeting Louis and his boy.” He explained and Louis nodded, already reaching for his drink and taking a sip of it. “He’s… nice.” 

Liam doesn't say anything, unsurprisingly. 

But Niall goes on and asked, “So tell us about him then, how old is he, what does he do, how long you’ve been together, and how did you boys meet?”

Louis had thought that Liam would’ve given them all the rundown of his and Cameron's history, but apparently not. So what did Liam tell them then?

The corners of Louis' lips started to quirk upward, he always loved to talk about Cammy. How they have gotten together, and all the good times they shared. About their home and their future. The past and present. Everything except the bad parts, but those weren't worth mentioning and not for sharing either. 

So Louis told Niall and Harry everything he felt comfortable with sharing. That Cameron is Twenty nine and he’s a cab driver. They had actually met at the pub Louis worked for in his second year of uni, Cammy frequented it a lot when he wasn’t partying and had always tried to chat him up. But Louis played hard to get and liked the little game of it. But they didn’t officially do anything until one night Louis had gone to a party with Dalton and Austin. It was at a private accommodation that reeked of weed and alcohol, music thumping through the house, and overly crowded. Louis recalled being ditched halfway through the party because Austin and Dalton gotten captivated with the nights guest list, leaving Louis to linger in the back garden taking a drag of a cigarette (a nasty habit he kicked two years later) and eventually Cameron had made an appearance and stole Louis’ attention for the night. Flirting and doing whatever it took to charm him. 

And then one thing led to another, and Louis went back to Camerons’ for the night. The morning after when they were laying bare under the covers, Cameron had finally asked Louis to be his. 

From there on out Louis had been with Cammy for six years. Not sparing any of the details of their breakups or breaks because Niall and Harry didn’t need to hear all about that. 

“Damn and here I thought me and Gem’s had been together long, we’ve only gotten four years.” Niall then asked, “So when can we meet him then?”

Louis shrugged, “We haven’t actually discussed when he’d make it back to see me, but ‘m sure he’d love to meet you guys.” 

“Whenever that’ll be.” Liam muttered under his breath, and Louis wanted to slug him in the arm. 

“Ah well, whenever Cameron does come around gives us a heads up and we'll make some plans.” Niall sounded a little too excited to be meeting Cameron. It kind of made Louis happy that at least someone wanted to be around his boyfriend unlike his _best mate_ that can’t even go five minutes without a remark at the mere mention of Cammy. “Because holy shit, that’s a long time. Must suck being here without him.” 

Louis nodded, sliding his hand into his pocket about to pull out his mobile but decided not to bother, he had gotten any notifications. It wasn’t worth getting his hopes up. 

“We’ve lived together for a few years now, and I guess it’s going to take me a while to get used to,” Louis already missed his home, longed for it. “But this will do us some good, make our relationship stronger.”

“That’s a good way to look at it, I mean who knows he could pop the question to you,” Niall chirped, swallowing down more of his beer. “I mean unless you don’t want to get married or believe in it.” 

Louis could feel himself start to smile at the thought of giving his hand to Cameron. It’s not like he hadn't ever thought about it because he had. Loved the idea and wanted it, they’ve talked about it. Well, they have one time in their second years of dating, but never mentioned it after that. They don’t need a piece of paper to make things official or solidify things, just them being together was enough. 

Liam let out this subdued sort of laughter and muttered out, “Yeah, right.” 

“ ‘m fine with whatever happens as long as he’s by my side.” Louis commented, bringing his beer to his lips. Swallowing down the rest of it before pushing it away, aching to check his phone. “I love him so much.” 

Louis’ heart panged a little in his chest, wishing he had Cameron here beside him. Giving him little touches and getting to know these boys. Spend more time together, but unfortunately, that’s not how things went, and no matter how disappointing it was, Louis was making the best of it. Trying to remind himself that they’ll talk later on. See his darling boy’s face and falling to sleep at the sound of his soothing voice. 

Harry gave a slight nod, but he doesn't say anything. Not that it matters anyway, why should Louis care about what some stranger thought? He’s happy. 

And no one could take that away from him. 

As the night carried on, conversation filtered in and out, everyone brought something to the table while they got shitface drunk. Well, okay maybe not Louis or Harry, but Niall and Liam had one too many drinks. But still, Louis got to hear all about Niall's’ fiancee and how much he loved her. Couldn’t wait to see Gemma and be with her. Throwing in that August can’t come fast enough and how much he’d like for them to run off and elope. Find a nice house and start a family, but wouldn't want to face the wrath of their families. Not only that but Gemma wanted a massive wedding, so none of that would ever happen. Niall then went on to rant about how they can’t decide on Venice or Naples for their honeymoon in Italy. 

No Louis was _not_ envious of those plans. His plans for next summer consisted of moving back to Cameron and his flat. Maybe talk with him about possibly getting a flat that was theirs, that they picked out together, not the one Cameron had always lived in since they met. But that’s so far away, nine months away and Louis can't think so far ahead right now. Not when Harry started to blabber on that next Thursday Zayn and him were going to Oxford and London for a few days, taking time off from the shops. A little road trip and Niall patted Harry on the shoulder with the biggest grin on his face.

“Wish I could go with you boys, but you know gotta work and spend time with my lovely-dovely lady.” Niall slurred out placidly. Chugging down his beer that was nearly gone. “Hmmm, I miss Gemma.” 

“I second that, well not the last part, but you know what I meant.” Liam added, getting out of his chair and nearly stumbling over but caught himself when he grabbed ahold of the table beside them. “I’m okay…. “ and then he was off, blending into the thick crowd. He probably was off to the toilets or to get another drink. 

“It’s alright, not like there won’t be many more to come,” Harry dismissed, and Louis was fucking lost. Out of loop and not sure if he should even be apart of this conversation. If they wanted to share what it was then they would’ve clarified, but no. So Louis isn't going to pry no matter how much he wanted too. “Hopefully it goes smoothly.”

Then Louis feels his phone buzz against his thigh and was quick to pull out his phone decided to keep himself preoccupied for now as he’s sure Niall and Harry had many things to talk about that didn’t involve him. Besides he had more important matters to attend to; his boyfriend finally got back to him. 

It’s not him. 

Louis bit back his frown, it was just some stupid Instagram notification he could give two shits about. His message still on read, and it just twists his stomach right up. Going from his texts to facebook messenger to see if Cammy tried to get ahold of them there, but nothing. That was until he got onto Facebook and seen that Cameron had posted a status update with a picture about an hour ago. 

It was him out with Austin and Dalton surrounded by those group of gals they met up with every now and again. Louis felt fiery sensation in his belly at the way some girl with long black hair and long manicured nailed had her limbs all over _his boyfriend_. Everyone’s smiling and holding up their drinks, they looked like they were having the time of their lives. Cameron seemed happy. 

Normally, Louis didn’t have a problem with Cammy going out with his mates and having good times. They didn't need to spend every waking moment together. But it would be nice to be a little more appreciated. To actually have a response to his message and give Louis a heads up like _Hey, I’m gonna go out with the lads so I’ll be too busy to chat_ but no, of course not. 

Louis bites back a whimper begging to escape when he read the caption. 

_Partying till dawn with the lot_

He wanted to go home. Crawl into bed and lay there for a while, not wanting to be in this shitty pub anymore. Tired and over it. Hopefully, Niall and Harry don’t mind him leaving early, maybe Liam will be too sloshed to understand why, he had hoped so. Louis wasn’t up to talking about it, and he surely wasn't in the mood to hear Liam's opinions. 

Louis sent Cameron one last text because why not? 

**_Louis:_ ** _Can’t wait for your call. Miss you x_

After he pockets his mobile Louis glances up and feels heat inching to his cheeks when he realises Harry had been staring at him. His face is soft, and his eyes were shining with concern, but at least he’s not pressing for answers or assuming things. 

“I think ‘m gonna back home, got a bit of a headache.” Louis lied, moving to his feet and straightened out his jacket. Eager to be on his way already. “Do you think you or Niall could make sure Liam makes it back safe?”

“Actually I think they already left.” Harry explained, mirroring Louis and pushed in his seat. “Probably went to another pub, it’s what they do all the time,”

“Oh.” 

“But I should start heading back anyway, got an early shift tomorrow. Mind if I walk with you?” Harry asked, sounding almost a little too hopeful. A bit strange if you ask Louis, but some company would be nice and Harry so far through the night had been nothing but kind and not putting his nose where it didn’t belong.

So why not? 

“I don’t mind.” 

They share a small smile before they made their way through the slew of revellers, heading on their way out.

The walk back to their building was nice. It was quiet, and the fresh air that brushed against Louis’ skin was calming. Escaping from the masses and the scorching room was nice. The closer they had gotten to the building as they meandered down the pavement, the more Louis couldn’t wait to fall into bed. 

Maybe then he’d have a better night. 

It wasn’t until they were about three minutes from the flat when the silence between them had been broken. 

“So got any plans after this?” Harry asked, giving Louis a passing glance. 

“Cameron’s supposed to ring me soon, so that’ll keep me busy.” Louis had hoped that it was still on the table. He wanted to chat with his boy to see how his day had gone. Louis had his fingers crossed he wasn’t pissed out it. “And you?”

“Eh, probably going to do a bit of yoga to wind me down before I hunker down, it always seems to help me sleep better.” Harry said shoving his hands into his pockets. There was a slight pause after that and Louis was going to open his mouth, until Harry beat him to the punch. “So… your boyfriend’s friendly.”

It was sarcastic, and Louis knew it. Not that he could blame Harry for that because Cameron had been a dick and Harry didn’t deserve it. He didn't do anything wrong, but Louis wasn't about to make his boyfriend sound bad. Not to someone he was trying to become mates with. 

“You’ve just got to get to him, he’s not that bad.” Louis knew for a fact that Cameron more than likely didn’t want anything to do with Harry after those serious accusations he made. But one could hope. “Cammy’s just a bit rough around the edges, but once you get past that exterior, he’s a big softie.” 

“I don’t think he liked me very much, gave me one of the dirtiest looks I’d ever seen.” Harry sounded rather saddened that someone he didn't even know wasn't too happy with him. He was probably one of those people that had to be liked by everyone and Louis’ definitely _not_ endeared. “Is your boyfriend like that with Liam, too?” 

Louis gnawed on his lip. “At first he was, but eventually came around and gave Liam a chance.” 

Okay, so maybe that was kind of a lie. Liam and Cameron had never gotten along, just put up with one another for Louis’ sake. Never truly gave friendship a chance because apparently, Cameron had claimed in the past that Liam had a thing for Louis. That he tries to make moves and pull him. But Louis told Cammy he was out of his fucking mind and to get over himself. Liam had a boyfriend at the time for crying out loud, and secondly, Louis would never cheat. He didn't believe in it. Cameron argued that he didn’t trust Liam, but Louis told him if he couldn’t put faith into his friendship with Liam and their relationship he could just leave. Cameron quickly changed his attitude and didn’t make any more accusations after that. Didn’t roll his eyes whenever Liam’s name was brought up or give him the cold shoulder when he was around. Liam on the other hand that stemmed way further out than stupidly false accusations, Liam says it’s because the way he’s always treated Louis over the years. Always played these mind games with him and letting Louis down more times than he could count. Just a bunch of false claims too. 

So obviously, they’ve never mended anything. Which is whatever, Louis couldn’t make them to like one another, and he’d been _done_ trying ages ago. 

Whether he liked it or not, you can't force anyone into a friendship. No matter how much you want them to get along.

“Maybe when he comes around again I’ll invite you both out and try to break down those steel walls of his,” Harry had this ghost of a smile on his lips. “I mean if he wanted too.”

“We’d like that.” Louis wasn’t sure if Cameron would be up for it, but nothing a bit of persuasion wouldn’t hurt. 

It fell silent between them again as they neared their building. It was starting to sprinkle, and Louis was just so fucking thankful. He wasn’t in the mood to be a sopping wet mess thank you very much. He definitely you didn’t want his hair to get fucked up because he still had to FaceTime Cammy and he didn’t flat iron his hair for nothing.

As they drew near, Louis mind thought back to yesterday and when Harry had shown up at the door. With that gift in his hand and giving Louis a warm welcome. He was sweet and friendly, and even a day later after a bit of drinking he was. It made Louis curious to see how long the charade would last or if maybe this was just who Harry was: charming and kind. He was definitely intrigued.

“Thank you by the way,” Louis said lightly when they reached the door, about ready to reach for the handle, but Harry grabbed it first. Opening the door and letting Louis go first. Such a gentleman. 

“For what?” 

“The candle and having the freakish ability to read minds,” Louis quipped, snickering at his own brilliance as they stepped into the lift. “I happen to love vanilla.”

“Well, I suppose that won me some brownie points then?” Harry smirked, his gaze snapped back to the door of the lift.

“Guess so.” Louis murmured, the corners of his lips quirked up, unsure whether it was because of Harry or the fact he felt his phone buzz against his thigh. 

After they had gotten off the lift and went down the corridor, it was a comfortable silence between them. Louis' fingers were itching to reach for his mobile, but he refrains as he knows this is the part where they say their goodnights and be on their way. Yet, Harry follows him to landing outside his door and braced his arm against the doorframe, staring down at Louis. His eyes were glowing, and there was a shadow of a smile on his lips. 

“I suppose I should let you go, sure your boyfriend’s waiting for you.” 

Louis slid his tongue along the bottom of his lip, already aching to hear his love’s voice. His attention. He prayed Cammy wasn’t drunk. 

“Yeah, guess I should be heading in and making sure I didn’t miss his call.” Louis said placidly, pulling out his key to the flat. “I really want to talk with him.” 

Harry’s face is soft, and it was quiet in the corridor. Probably because they were the only ones out here. Everyone else was either in bed or doing something that didn’t involve standing outside your flat chatting with a bloke with the prettiest green eyes. 

And so what?

Louis can acknowledge that Harry had lovely eyes, it doesn't mean anything. Just how Chris Pratt has a nice jawline. Not a huge deal. He was allowed to admire and appreciate attractive features of fit men. Didn’t mean he was gonna go off and cheat on his boyfriend of his six years because some boy had pretty eyes. 

Yeah, not happening. Not ever. 

Harry pushed himself off the door frame before he said, “I guess I’ll see you around then.” 

Louis just gave a small nod, watching Harry unlock the door to his own flat and disappeared inside when he successfully got it open. Giving Louis a wink before he shut the door. 

Not sparing another second as he let himself in, going to his room, and kicking the door shut behind him. Pulling out his phone and see he had a text from Cammy. Telling that they won’t be able to talk tonight as he was still out with his mates and promised they’d chat tomorrow night. 

And Louis tells himself as he strips out of his clothes and crawls into bed that it’s just one night. They could wait till tomorrow to chat. That Cammy had probably gotten a little too pissed and didn’t want to ruin their first distanced call because he got carried away. 

It was fine. Louis was fine, and so was their relationship.

Everything will be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay… so you'll meet Zayn next chapter… but hey he was mentioned :) 
> 
> Hopefully, that was an okay read :) once again sorry for such the long wait.


	3. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not updating in 84 years… things haven't been good. Realized I haven't been happy in a long time, just don't care anymore about anything.
> 
> I've rewritten this chapter 172673 times trying to figure how I wanted this chapter to go.
> 
> But I'm trying to not abandon this… Promise I'll finish all chapters eventually. (I've re-did the outline of this chapter so many times lol)(Even revised my outline too)
> 
> But anyway, fair warning… semi-ish smut scene? With Lou and his boyfriend ahead.
> 
> Also, all the chapters will be very long from now on (which is another reason), and I hope that's okay!

It was the beginning of Louis' shift at the pub, and he wanted to go home. Not in the mood to deal with anything, wasn't in the _zone_ or eager to play bar runner tonight. How could he though? 

Louis was teed off. _Angry_ , _hurt_ , and _annoyed_. 

Sure, he liked his job. Well, not as much as liked being a full-blown barman like he was back in Donny, but still. Being Niall's side-kick (basically, that's what it was) wasn't terrible. They worked well together over the past few weeks since he's started. Only working Thursday through Saturday when he was needed for the pub's busiest nights. So he can't _really_ complain about the hours, nor could he about Niall. Sure, Louis may be too busy cleaning glasses or dusting bottles, but they've managed to squeeze in a little conversation here and there. 

However, Louis still thought it was a load of bullshit that he had gotten _forced-demoted_ because the owner wanted to get some feedback on Louis' work ethic for a while before he'd be tending behind the bar. Whatever though, it's a job. The atmosphere was terrific, and it's money in his pocket. 

Not only that but kept his mind off things when it was busy. 

Yet, Louis wished it was already Sunday where he'd already be in bed, nestled in the warmth of his array of blankets, and watching some cliche romance film on his phone. A box of chocolates to snack on, on his nightstand. Not thinking about that godawful conversation he had on the line not even an hour ago. 

Unfortunately, it was only Friday, and that was nothing more than a pipe dream. 

The first half of his shift is quite loathsome. Tried to put on his best fakery of a smile and pretend things were fine. Helping Niall as much as he possibly could and trying his damn hardest not to snap under pressure. Kept repeating in his head that _Everything will be fine, calm down_ , it's not exactly a full-on remedy for his nerves, but it's all he had.

It was hot and sweltering in the crowded pub, wishing he could strip down a bit to cool off. Mad at himself for not putting on a lighter top in the first place. But what could he do? Not like Louis had much of a choice.

Louis couldn't wait to take a break. 

And it seemed like Louis had been bustling behind the bar for hours, his feet were starting to feel sore. It seemed as if the revellers kept pouring in endlessly, demanding drinks with their thirsty, greedy eyes and high horse attitudes. Rude and downright annoying, Louis couldn't fucking stand it when patrons did that shit. In a way, he felt for Niall, but the man seemed unfazed and went on about his job. Not that Louis blamed him because that's how you're supposed to go about it. Yet, sometimes Louis wished he could throw a drink on them and tell them to fuck off. 

Thankfully at some point, Niall had clasped Louis on the shoulder and yelled over the music, "Go take a fifteen, I can handle it for now." 

Louis wanted to fall to his knees and kiss Niall's feet, fucking _finally_. He could definitely use a little intermission before the last half of his shift. 

Not only that… but he really needed sort something out.

So with that, Louis had found himself a table towards the back where far fewer people were. Biting back the frown wanting break free when he sees that his mobile screen was blank. Of course.

Not like he should've expected it. After all, Cameron was the one who hung up on him.

Louis gnawed on his lip as he brought up Cameron's messages. Trying to think of what to say, but it was rather hard and frustrating with all the damn background noise. Sure, he could just ring his boy, but who's to say Cammy would even pick up?

It seemed as if Louis spent the majority of his break just trying to come up with something. Contemplating on either between something sweet or a flat out apology. Not that he should be the one asking for forgiveness, he did nothing wrong. Still though, being ignored wasn't a nice feeling.

And Louis wasn't about to not have any sort of resolution. He would lose sleep over it.

Right as he was about to start typing away, Louis nearly crawled out of his skin when he heard a deep voice over the obstreperous ongoing's in the background. Snapping his gaze toward the source. 

"May I sit with you?"

It was Harry. 

Louis' heart was beating a million miles a minute and not because Harry's thinks it's okay to have a sliver of his chest on display in that pink button up. God no. He had been so focused on what to say to his boyfriend that he hadn't realized Harry was right there. 

"Uh… yeah, sure." Louis shut off his phone, he'd worry about making up with Cameron later. He couldn't deal with that right now.

And here Louis thinks as he watches Harry for a moment with a pint in his hand, that he was going to claim the spot across from Louis. You know, like any other normal person would do when they were hanging out and plan to chat. No. Not Harry, the man, decided to slide down into the chair beside Louis, adjusting himself, so they were more so facing each other. 

"I was wondering where you ran off too, honestly," Harry commented, taking a sip of his drink. "Was hoping you didn't leave." 

"Stalking me now are you, Styles?" Louis teased, shoving his phone back into his pocket. 

Harry rolled his eyes, but the smile playing on his lips was playful and light. Louis liked bantering with him. 

"I mean, I know I seem interesting love, but you'd be highly disappointed if you found out that all I do on my days off are sleep and watch films all day." Louis chuckled, relaxing a little as he moved to sit back a bit. 

“Uh, maybe because that _is_ fascinating. We've known each other for what? A few weeks and I think you're rather riveting if you ask me." Harry said nonchalantly, running fingers through his artfully dishevelled curls. He had cut his hair a little shorter, and Louis couldn't help but wonder if Harry would ever grow out his hair. Not that Louis cares or anything, but it would nice. That's all. "I mean, I think spending my time watching movies is the best thing in the world. So much to watch and always something to talk about. Not only that, but I know for a fact you also have amazing taste in music _and_ films."

Louis felt the corners of his lisp start quirk upward. Right, ever since Louis had moved into Liam's flat Harry and him are slowly becoming close. Not really by choice, but because they weirdly keep running into each other. Whether it was passing on the stairwell or in the corridor. The lift or in the car park. At the market buying snacks or even going to grab the post, Harry was always there. He'd always ask Louis how his day was going and if he had any massive plans, later on, you know small talk. Then eventually branching out into more interesting topics. Music, films, travel, etc. Finally, turning their run-in into a joke because it was starting to get a little freaky. 

But Louis didn't mind much, it was nice to have someone to chat to other Liam who's barely around as it was. 

"Sadly Liam's never appreciated such refined taste, and neither have any of my other mates through the years. Not even my own boyfriend is much of a fan." Louis didn't mind if Cameron had preferred action over romance when it came to movies. Edm over alternative rock. They had such clashes in taste, but that was fine. They didn't need to like the same things to be happy. "The things I'd do for an all-day film date with my boy, it'd top all the others for sure." 

But the thing is, they'd never do anything like that.

"He wouldn't do that for you?" Harry sounded almost appalled like he couldn't believe Cameron wouldn't just do it to make Louis happy. It wasn't the first time Louis' gotten a hint of a reaction like this. 

"Eh, probably wouldn't even make halfway through if he did agree." Louis knew either Cammy would try to persuade Louis to go out instead or just kiss on him. Make love and forget about everything else. Louis loved sex and all, but sometimes, it was nice to lay with his man. "But, when we do go on dates it's nice." 

Harry just stared blankly at him, and Louis wasn't sure what else to say to defend his beau. Even if Cameron and him had two different ideas of having special time together, it didn't mean Louis wasn't thankful or unhappy. 

"But anyway, how're things?" Harry asked, taking another sip of his drink before he added, "Would you like a beer?" 

Louis shook his head. "Nah, don't really like to get pissed on the job, my breaks about to be up soon." As much as Louis would love a free drink, he wasn't in the mood for it. He had the stress of his job and relationship on his back. Nothing could cure how he felt right now. "And uh, 'm alright I suppose."

That was a lie, and Louis knew it, but Harry didn't.

Harry didn't need to know about the argument he'd gotten into with Cammy on the line. Didn't need to know that Louis had confronted Cameron about not feeling important. That they haven't properly talked in days and spent no more than ten minutes on the phone together. Telling Cameron that all he wanted was a little bit more time. 

But Louis wasn't a fool, he wouldn't tell Harry that Cameron had called him needy and snarked out, " _Well maybe if you were here instead of having a nine month holiday, then maybe we wouldn't be doing this right now._ " and then hung up. Harry didn't need to know about the frustrated tears that fell down his dry cheeks. No one did. 

"You suppose?" Harry inquired, a slight frown tugging at the corner of his lips. "Everything alright?" 

Louis nodded, even though his chipped heart said otherwise. "Had a bit of a rough day, not a massive deal."

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Really, 'm fine, love." 

Harry gnawed on his nether lip, staring at Louis for a moment before he looked down to his drink, picked it up, and took a sip. Louis was definitely _not_ staring at the column of his neck. 

In a perfect world, Cameron would come bursting through the entrance doors, hunting Louis down and apologizing to him. Saying he didn't mean it. That he loved him. Staying for a few days and making the most of it. Doting on Louis, on each other. Going out for a date and having a bit of intimacy. Yet, Cameron was in one of his moods, and it was only wishful thinking. 

As much as Louis would love to be in the arms of his love, they needed a little bit of space until morning. 

Hopefully, tomorrow would be good to them. 

"Anyway, "Harry said quietly, his gaze snapped back onto Louis as he shoved his hand into his pocket. He pulled out a pink paper, well more so flyer and set it down in front of Louis with the slightest hint of a smile on his lips. "So, I have a gig coming up soon, and I was wondering since you haven't had the pleasure to like, see us yet, that maybe you'd like to come," Harry explained, sounding hopeful. "If you'd want to that is." 

Louis looked over the pink sheet in front of him, feeling Harry's eyes bore right through him as he skimmed over it. Louis would love to go, he truly would because he always loved going to shows to enjoy some good music. Be social and all that fun stuff.

"So I take it your band is _All In_ then?" Louis asked, giving his mate a passing glance and Harry nodded. Louis wondered what type of genre they played and if they had a decent sized fan base.

He reads over it and notes the other names of what he assumed were bands and the time. The address and bit back his pout when he sees that it's next Saturday. _Fuck_ , he can’t go. 

It's very sweet of Harry to have thought of inviting him out, to feel a little more included and welcome into their social circle. Liam and Niall were more than likely going to be there and then Zayn (who Louis still hasn't met yet!). Maybe even Niall's fiancee would be there too. It sucks, fucking blows because the first time he's invited to something that hadn't been just tagging along as Liam's plus one, he had other plans. 

Louis was going back to Doncaster to stay with Cameron. He had managed to get Thursday off and won't be coming back until Monday. As much as Louis wanted to go out and have some fun, he just wanted to spend some time with his boy. They had planned this time together a while ago, and Louis was looking forward to it. 

"I'd love to go and watch your band, but 've already got plans with my boyfriend that weekend." Louis felt a smidge guilty, and he had no idea why he did. It's not like he was the reason the gig was happening in the first place or the guest of honour. But maybe it's because Harry's so nice to him and hasn't (from what he's gathered) has a mean bone in his body. Not only that… but Louis never liked to let anyone down. 

Louis watched the falter in Harry's face, and he felt awful. 

"I mean you both could still go, be a nice date wouldn't it?" 

"We could, but 'm gonna be back in Donny and pretty positive Cammy won't want to come out here since 'm going there, sadly." 

"Well, if guys do decide to come, you're more than welcome too, would love to see you there," Harry commented, swallowing down the last of his drink before he let out a breath. "The more support, the better." 

"Maybe," Louis muttered out, knowing full well that no amount of persuasion would work, Cameron was stubborn.

It was silent for several beats between them, Harry downed the rest of his beer and Louis checked the time on his mobile. He had to get back to busting his arse in five minutes. Ugh, all he wanted was to sleep, but life's unfair. 

"Well, I think I'm gonna head out, had a bit of a long day," Harry finally broke the lingering quietness between them, even though the pub was still quite happening around them. "Breakfast with my family bright and early." 

And Louis was _not_ slightly disappointed that Harry wasn't going to stick around, not like they could properly hang out any way He'd be too damn busy helping Niall and not only that, they weren't technically mates, more so acquaintances. This was a nice little chat and Louis couldn't help but wonder just how long he'd been at the pub in the first place before finding Louis in the crowd. But he doesn't bother asking, that'd be weird. 

"Well, you have fun with that." Louis wished he could go to for a nice warm meal with his family in the early morning hours, but he supposes ringing his mum every day was enough. 

And so what if Louis calls Jay every day? It's something he's done ever since he'd left home ages ago. She was always curious to see what her son was up to and how he was feeling, but Louis thought that was just her missing him. But, the thing is, she didn't just do it to Louis, she'd check up on his sisters too. That's just how Jay did things, liked to know that her children were safe and sound, even if they were full-blown adults. 

Louis had always enjoyed the chats anyway, always brought him some comfort. He sort of wished he could ring her right now, but more than likely she was either getting his siblings to bed or sleeping herself. As much as he could use a little bit of his mother's advice on the whole thing with Cameron, it could wait till tomorrow. 

Maybe soon, he could make plans with his family.

Harry got to his feet and stared at Louis, his expression was just so soft, and he was twirling his keys in his hand. Standing there, eyes looking up and down Louis for a moment, opening his mouth as if he were about to say something but then closed it. Running his fingers through his messy mop of curls. 

Louis stared at him expectantly, waiting for whatever came next. 

"I suppose I'll see you around then." Harry beamed, already backing away and giving Louis a wink before he turned on his heels and disappeared into the slew of reveller. 

_See you around_ , Harry loved to toss that around to Louis whenever he needed to leave. Did he say it to Liam and Niall too? To his own family? To some random on the pavement in the city? Louis had so many questions he's afraid he'll never get answers too, and Louis doesn't know why he even cares, not like he should. It's not like the end of the world or anything or had any implications behind it, it's just a simple goodbye. Nothing else. 

Louis sighed. His eyes looked over the flyer once more and before he folded and put it in his pocket, yet Louis' eyes caught something scribbled at the bottom. He could feel himself start to smile when he sees a series of numbers and a little note under it. 

It was a phone number. Not just any old number, It was Harry's. 

_In case you ever wanna talk x.  
-H.S. _

That sneaky little… _fuck_ , Louis was enamored. It was sweet and warming to know that Harry was extending an olive branch to him. Practically telling Louis that this could work, that they could be really good friends someday, it made Louis feel happy. Accepted. 

Who knew this could flip his mood around so quickly? 

He'll definitely text Harry later because now as he folded the paper and tucked it away in his pocket, had to get back to work. Had to ride out the rest of his shift and then go home and wonder how he was going to fix things with Cameron.

Trying not to think about the mobile number in his pocket that had the sweetest of intentions. 

****

******

The days leading up to Louis heading back to Doncaster passed in a bur, Louis mostly slept. Sat around all day watching films and searched the internet mindlessly. Chatted here and there with Cammy whenever he called, happy that they smoothed things over the morning after their fight, promising Louis that he was going to give him a weekend to remember. It had made Louis' toes curl in anticipation at the slight friskiness behind his boyfriend's tone.

And when Cameron had picked Louis up bright and early Thursday morning, they had a nice little reunion. More so tender hugs and gentle kisses. Cameron telling Louis that he couldn't wait to have him back home again for a while and have a bit of normalcy. 

Louis was just as excited, eager to just go back to where his heart is for a little while and just be with the man he loves. It's only for a few days, but they needed this. Louis wanted it, and so did Cammy.

They didn't make any plans for the first day of Louis' stay, mostly just wanted to stay in and spend time together. Catch up on things and enjoy each other. That was fine with Louis. 

It was just lovely to be with the one he loved. 

The first thing they did together was stop and have a nice little breakfast date at a cafe. The food was delicious, and it was a bit quiet, which was fine. It was a rainy morning anyway, and Louis was just thankful he even got to have this. Talking with his beau and as small as it was, a date. 

"Maybe tomorrow night we could go out for dinner," Louis said, because he wanted was to go have a nice meal and spend time with his man. Go out and about since they were going to have all night indoors. They haven't really gone out for supper in ages, it had been takeaway or meals made from home. Hell, Louis can't even remember the last time they actually went for a decent meal that wasn't eaten alone or deep-fried. As minor as it was, Louis craved for it. 

"We could," Cameron murmured out, taking a bite of his eggs. "Or I could just go get us something, not sure if I wanna go out at all, been doing that all week with the lads." 

"Yeah, true." It came out a little quieter than Louis had intended as he sipped his water, trying not to feel that little twinge of disappointment sitting at the edge of his heart. 

They didn't speak much after that, other than Cameron mentioning that his food was decent and he was ready to head out when Louis wasn't even finished yet. Tapping his fingers against the table and typing away at his mobile until Louis was done. Paying for the bill and then they were on there way again. 

The conversation wasn't any better on the road. It was silent, and when they did talk, it was short and sweet. Cameron complained about the traffic and the torrential downpour, and Louis tried to soothe his love. Putting a hand on his thigh and giving a squeeze, telling him to calm down and they'll get there eventually. But his beau just grimaced and told Louis _Well we won't ever get there at this fucking rate then_. Snippy and just not really nice.

Louis didn't say anything after that, just kept to himself and looked out the window.

****

******

From the moment Louis had stepped foot into their shared flat, he felt right at home. Happy to just be in the comforts of his old life even if it were only for a little while. Hopeful and excited for whatever happens during his stay, eager to finally have some time together like they used to.

First thing Louis did as Cameron stepped into the kitchen to give his father a ring was go into their bedroom. Setting his holdall onto the floor near the wardrobe before he moved to the bed, crawled in and took in the plushness. Wrapping himself up in _their_ sheets and blankets. Taking in his boyfriend's lovely musky scent, burying his nose into the fabric. Wishing he could take a piece back with him to Manchester so he could have something reminiscent of his beau whenever he missed him. 

Louis nestled his face into the plushness of the covers, even more, enjoying the warmth surrounding him as the flat was a bit nippy. Cameron always liked to keep the heat off even in the middle of autumn to the dead of winter. Surely it wasn't exactly freezing yet, but Louis always preferred to be warmer. So this was nice.

It'd be even better if he had love right next to him. 

And as Louis laid here with his eyes closed shut, he kept reminding himself that it was a little less than nine months away and he'd be back. That the _minor_ separation was doing them some good in the long run. That he missed being with Cammy even more now that they don't sleep in the same bed. Yet, Louis knows that when he does move back home, it'll be better. They'll be okay. Anticipating actual date nights and more time spent together. Less fighting and no more temporary breakups. No more feeling like their relationship was hanging by a thread. 

June couldn't come fast enough. 

Eventually, Louis felt the bed dip beside him and body sidled up next to his, arms around his waist and being slightly pulled in a little closer. Fluttering his eyes opened as the corners of his lips quirked upward, looking his boyfriend in the eyes. 

"Have a nice chat with your dad?" Louis asked softly, basking in the gentleness of 'Cameron's touch.

"Yeah, I guess," Cameron muttered out, letting out a tired sigh. "Wants me to come over Tuesday for dinner, Kayla's bringing Jesse."

Louis bit back his frown as he stared at his boyfriend for a moment. "Who's Jesse?"

"Kayla's boyfriend."

"How long-"

"Three months I guess, she finally wants to him meet mum and dad."

Well, this was news to Louis. Cameron had never once told him _anything_ about his sister dating anyone. It was kind of bothersome because Louis had always told Cameron everything, whether it was about his job, friends, and his family. His life. That's how 'it's supposed to be since 'they've been together for six fucking years.

Maybe it had slipped 'Cameron's mind. 

"Have you met him?" Louis wondered if his boyfriend had even been acquainted with the bloke because that could've been the reason why he didn't tell Louis yet. 

"Few times, yeah." 

_Oh._

"He's alright I guess, pretty sure Kayla already sees wedding bells there," Cameron added, letting out a yawn after that. "But enough talk about that 'I'm still so fucking exhausted, babe."

And Louis still envisions marriage in his future too, but he 'doesn't say a word about it.

Eventually, it'll be there time. 

But right now all Louis does is lay in the warmth. In the care of his boyfriend's strong arms and soak in the tender moment.

Loving that Cameron 'hadn't already pulled away like he usually did before a nap, his heart skipping a beat. Cammy must've missed him too. 

Eventually being lulled to sleep by the light sound of Cameron's breath.

****

******

When Louis eventually wakes, he's alone with a cold spot beside him. The blinds shut and it's hot under all these covers. Louis pushed the sheets and blankets off his body, his shirt too. Not giving a damn at all. Not like he should anyway, Cameron saw all of him before plenty of times, and it's not like he was back at Liam's.

Louis got off the bed and made his way out into the living room, which was quiet and no traces of life. Not even the kitchen was being used, and Louis started to wonder where in the hell Cameron had wandered off to until he passed the toilet and heard the shower running. 

Usually, Louis would just waltz right in and join. Being so close to not only his best friend but the man he loved dearly. Touching every bit of his boyfriends slick and glistening skin under the showerhead. Sex or no sex, just being so close and vulnerable is everything Louis loved about the moments when they did. But he wasn't in the mood to get all soaked or endure ice-cold water as Cammy tended to take more "tepid" showers. 

So, Louis crashed on the sofa, curled up in the corner and messed around on his mobile. It was half-past noon and checking his socials were pretty uneventful. No messages or comments. Nothing. He had no texts either or any missed calls, it was kind of disappointing he wasn't that popular today. He thought of pestering Liam, but he's probably too busy with lifting to be fucking around because Louis was bored. He had gotten Niall's number a while ago when Louis first started at the pub, but they don't really text much, and Louis was sure he was off doing wedding things. But then Louis' mind had wandered a little farther into the back of his mind, and then it hit him. 

Shoved his hand into the pocket of his trousers and fished around for a moment before he pulled out a pink folded paper. Surely, this had to be okay, he was given the blessing after all. Once he found what he'd been looking for, Louis brought up a blank message and typed in Harry's number. 

Like, it shouldn't be an inconvenience, right? 

Harry did write _In case you ever want to talk_ , and well, Louis wanted just that. Something to entertain him and their mates… sort of. Well, working on it. So that was another perfect reason, building a friendship and not to send Louis back to sleep. Get to know the friendly bastard a little better. 

Thing is… Louis didn't know what to say. 

Does he jump right in and send Harry a lengthy text on some random topic to break the ice digitally, or should he go the more classic route? 

Louis had always found it easy to make nice with people and lasting friendships, very social kind of guy. Sure back in Donny, he had a smaller group of mates, but those men had been Louis' pals since their childhood. So it should be a piece of cake to just initiate a simple message and then take it from there. 

So, instead of stressing over something so damn trivial, Louis just goes with whatever popped into his head. 

‘ _ **Louis:** Hey stranger. _’

After hitting send Louis instantly types out another messages because that could come off as a _little_ creepy. 

' _ **Louis:** And no I'm not a stalker, just that nice bar runner-barman and neighbour that you happened to make his night a little bit more bearable._'

And that's the truth because it had gotten Louis' mind off the fucked up mess of a fight Cameron and him had. Brought a little warmth to the coldness he felt in his heart. It was kind of Harry to even sit there and talk with him. As if he could see right through Louis' exterior and _knew_ he needed something, anything to help. 

Louis had appreciated it. 

Then his phone buzzed in his hands, it was Harry.

‘ _ **Harry:** Ah ha! I knew you were lying, but don't worry, I'm not mad ;) I'm just happy you finally texted me. Thought you had thrown my flyer in the bin.'_

_Louis chuckled a little, trying to think of something witty and clever to type back. Wanting to keep the conversation flowing since he wasn't doing anything else. But then another message bubble popped up, and Louis tried his best not break out into a grin._

_' ** _Harry:_** _Maybe one of these times when your not busy doing boyfriend things, you could come watch us play. Promise it'll be good time._ '_

_Louis would enjoy that, but the question was when the next gig was?_

_‘ ** _Louis:_** _I expect to be impressed Styles. I happen to have superior music tastes_ ’_

_The reply came instantly, and Louis just laughed as he rolled his eyes. What a little shit,_

_' ** _Harry_** _Let me guess you're the type of person that has a deep hatred for pop music and loves Radiohead?" '__

__Bantering with Harry was slowly creeping up there on Louis' long list of things he liked. At this rate, they'll be best mates before he knows it. At least something good was happening in his life._ _

__‘ _ **Louis:** So now you’re putting me in a box… and here I thought we were gonna be mates :( _’_ _

__Louis can feel himself just smiling as he waited for Harry's message. Which came and _fuck_ , who even was this boy? Seriously? _ _

__‘ _ **Harry:** Don’t worry darling your far from being insufferable. I actually happen to enjoy your company_' _ _

__No Louis was definitely _not_ feeling the heat inch to his cheeks. It was hot as balls in the flat, that's why not because of some silly little text. _ _

__As a few minutes pass of trying to think of something to say back, right as Louis was about to type his response to one of the sweetest messages he'd gotten in a while, Harry added on. Making Louis wonder how someone could be just so sweet and lovely._ _

__' _ **Harry:** Maybe one of these times when your free, we could go do something. Wanna get to know my future best mate a little bit better :)'__ _

___And the feeling was definitely mutual there. It'd be nice to have another best friend other than Liam, who was wonderful and so frustrating at times, yet also incredibly busy. It'd be nice to have another confidant, someone Louis could trust and have fun with. More than just someone that'll come and go out of his life, supportive no matter what and loyal._ _ _

___Louis happened to love the idea, even more, the more he thought about it._ _ _

___Louis was about to respond, but Cameron's voice cut through the quietness in the air, causing Louis to snap his eyes away from his screen to his half-naked boyfriend._ _ _

___"You could've joined me, babe," Cameron said, scratching at his stomach. "Was kind of missing you in there."_ _ _

___"Oh yeah?" Louis teased, pocketing his phone. He'll get back to Harry later when his beau wasn't parading around the flat in nothing but a pair of small black pants._ _ _

___Cameron has this smirk resting on his face as he came closer, sliding down into the spot beside Louis. Cammy's arm already around his shoulders, pulling him close._ _ _

___"I mean was really hoping to put our shower to good use," Cameron's tone was suggestive. Louis' toes were nearly curling at the intentions behind his love's words. "Been a while since we've done anything like that."_ _ _

___Louis gnawed on his lip, staring at his boy. Leaning in a little more and bringing one his hands up to rest on his boyfriend's abs. Loving the firmness of his muscles yet the softness of his skin. He smelt so fucking good, part of Louis was already aching with need, and they aren't even doing anything other than a cuddle._ _ _

___God, he really did miss Cameron._ _ _

___"Yeah it has," Louis muttered out, his eyes fell to his beau's lips for a moment. "Should've woken me."_ _ _

___"Guess I should have," Cameron whispered out before he pressed their lips together, Louis digging his nails ever so slightly into his boy's skin. Kissing him back with ease and nearly pouting when it stopped. "But then again… I don't think we've would've made it to the shower, would've bent you over the sink."_ _ _

___Louis whimpered at the thought, they haven't had sex in weeks. It'd been far too long in Louis' opinion. Just thinking about being intimate and hot with the man he loved had Louis' heart pumping erratically. Desperate for his touch, his lips, everything._ _ _

___Fucking hell, he needed to get laid._ _ _

___"Watching yourself as your moaning my name," Cameron husked out, his tone was deep and tantalizing, Louis' blood was buzzing in his veins. "Making my baby feel good."_ _ _

___And Louis couldn't take it, couldn't stand it any longer. Kissed his boyfriend again, this time with a little more intensity behind it. Coaxing his tongue into his love's mouth._ _ _

___They stayed like that for a while, snogging and clawing at each other. The flat growing ten times warmer and Louis' body was already starting to react the longer they were on each other's lips. Shivering under his boyfriend's touch when he felt a hand on top of his that was resting on his loves stomach being slowly slid down further. Mewling into the kiss when he feels his hand rubs over his beau's half-hard cock, curling his fingers around it. Cameron's no longer on his as he broke the lip lock only to press his lips down Louis' neck._ _ _

___"Feels so fucking good, baby." Cameron murmured out, his breath warm against Louis' throat. sScking and nipping along it, making Louis' skin hot. _Needy_ and so fucking _desperate_ for more, wanking his boyfriend through his pants. _ _ _

___Louis shivered when he felt Cameron's teeth scrape along his skin. His breath warm, fanning along his neck._ _ _

___"You're so fucking fit." Cameron groaned out as Louis rubbing off his boyfriend._ _ _

___He was almost ready to push his hand into Cameron's boxers and pull him out. Wrap his lips around that thick dick because _fuck_ , it had been so long, _too_ fucking long since Louis gotten the pleasure to blow his boyfriend. As it had always been just sex for awhile now. Cameron had been too impatient lately and just wanted to make love. Not in the mood to eat Louis out or be knuckle deep inside him. No blowjobs or handjobs. Nothing. Which is fine… they don't have to do all that to have a satisfying sex life. Not that Louis is like complaining or anything. He was just happy that they at least still were being intimate._ _ _

___"Do you wanna go back to our room?" Cameron crooned, pressing open mouth kisses along his skin._ _ _

___"Cammy-"Louis gasped out when his boyfriend's lips went lower. Quivering and moaning when he feels a stinging pain as Cameron's sucking along his collarbones._ _ _

___Love bites littered along his skin had always been Louis' downfall, still gotten him so hot and hard. Having those reminders of their passionate moments, even the quick ones. Just to be marked was is fucking sexy. He wanted them on his throat, shoulders, thighs, hips, _everywhere_. _ _ _

___Louis whimpered as Cameron continued to mark him up. "Please… fuck." Louis was breathless and already clenching around nothing. Wishing to have his boy already inside him, his hand squeezing around his beau's thickness._ _ _

___Cameron eventually pulled away after he had given Louis a few more lovebites along his collarbones. Moving to his feet and not wasting any time as he reached for Louis' hand as he followed suit, lacing their fingers together._ _ _

___"I don't think I can wait much longer to get my hands all over that tight arse."_ _ _

___Louis' cheeks were hot as Cameron led him to their room, his whole body tingling with anticipation._ _ _

___Aching for whatever his boyfriend gave him._ _ _

_____ _

******

"Cammy," Louis whimpered out, clawing at Cameron's tacky skin. Blood buzzing through his veins at the sizzling kisses along his neck. Digging his nails deeper when his boyfriend thrust into him a little harder. "Fuck."

It was humid and hot in their bedroom, heavy breaths and moans falling from their lips. Bed squeaking and Louis' legs were already quivering, the closer his orgasm grew. Eyes fluttered closed, enjoying the way he felt so filled and how close his boy was. Body to body, Louis' own leaking neglected cock rubbing against their bellies whenever his beau pummeled into him. Loving the friction and his own legs wrapped around his boyfriend's waist. 

_Fuck_ , Louis loved the way Cameron made love to him. 

Louis' muscles were shuddering, heartbeat pounding. Arching and pushing back against every move Cammy gave him. Stomach fluttering at the little noises coming from his boy, almost whining at the way his boyfriend sucked and nibbled along his throat. Wanting a love bite so badly, needing his kiss marks littered along his skin. _Gagging_ for it. 

Yet, at some point Cameron adjusts them, so he was hovering, fucking Louis faster and harder, not giving his boyfriend the pleasure of being near one another. The closest thing Louis had was Cammy's dick, and the hands splayed into the plushness of the mattress beside him. Missing his lips already. 

Louis kissed at his boy's glistening chest, nipped at his pecs, and ran a trembling hand down his hard abs. Always loving to give him a feel, Cameron's' body was beautiful and fit. Shaved chest that was smooth and kissable, so damn sexy. Every inch of his boyfriend was beddable, and Louis had always felt so lucky. His boyfriend was just so fucking _hot_. 

"So close, baby." Cameron moaned out, his hips picking up momentum and Louis' cock twitched against his stomach. His toes curling at the way Cammy kept hitting his spot over and over, fingers sliding against his beau's chest and belly, his body on fire. 

Louis was chasing his orgasm, and it was right there, almost at his fingertips. Shivering and his cock tingling. Making grabby hands for his beau, wanting to feel close when he comes, needing to know he's there when he shivers in his arms from the aftershocks of it. 

And Cameron, _fuck_ , he let Louis do it. Bringing them back into needy kisses, mewling against his boyfriend's lips. Pressing his fingers into Camerons' skin when his boy had slowed to a stop, going taut against him, and groaning into their kiss. Louis tried to move on his boyfriend's cock, he could feel it pulsing, and all Louis needed was a few more presses. Just a little bit more friction against his spot, his whole body was just aching for it. 

Cammy was stilled and not giving Louis anything. Breaking their kiss as he collapsed right onto to Louis for a moment and let out a sigh. Louis' dick was painfully hard, and he couldn't even touch it. Squeezed between their sweaty naked bodies, no delicious pressure or anything. 

Louis wanted to come, he needed to. Hated it that Cameron was just laying on him, trying to catch his breath. Frustrated tears pricked his eyes when Cameron broke their embrace and pulled out of him. Tossed the condom into the bin beside the bed and fallen into the spot beside Louis. 

Wiping the back of his hand against his forehead and said, "It's so hot in here." his chest heaving and cock already soft.

Louis nibbled on his lip, reaching over and slid his hand down his boyfriend's belly. He wanted more. Needed Cameron's thick dick and not wanting to use his own hand. Wanting to actually feel satisfied for once instead of being fucked with nothing in return. 

He caressed his fingers over his boyfriend's flaccid dick, biting back his frown when Cameron had swatted his hand away and hissed out, "I'm too sensitive right now, we can do more later."

Louis didn't say anything, just nuzzled a little closer to his boy. Wanting to feel close to him at least. Yet, his chest felt tight when Cameron had abruptly moved off the bed, running his fingers through his messy hair. 

"Think I'm gonna go shower now, feel gross." Cameron stated, going over to his bag and pulled out some fresh clothes. Grabbing his mobile off the bedside table. 

"But you already took one," Louis didn't want his boyfriend to go off, needed him back in bed. His heart was stinging the longer they were apart. "And I wanna cuddle."

Cameron lets out this impatient sort of huff, clearly not enthused. "Yeah but I'm all sweaty and gross, it's too bloody hot to hold you right now." 

Louis winced at the rejection, not that it should come as a surprise. 

"I promise it won't be long, I'll be in and out." Cameron stressed, already making his way over to their shared wardrobe. Dropping to his knees and pulled open the drawer to grab some pants. 

Louis watched as his beau come back over to the bed, staring down at him with a shadow of a smile dancing around his lips. 

"If you want, go ahead and do a bit of searching to see what sounds good for dinner. Then I'll go pick it up when we order it." 

"Okay." Louis muttered out, moving to sit up as Cameron leaned down and given him a little peck on the lips before he was gone. 

He just sat there, wishing Cameron wouldn't have left him in the post-sex haze. Had Louis join and enjoy each other. Make Louis feel satisfied and loved. To show that he was there. They didn't have to make love again or get Louis off, he just wanted to be near his beau.

Louis needed him.

******

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?" Louis asked as he stared at his boyfriend, who was taking a sip of his fizzy drink. "Maybe we could-"

"No, I can do it myself," The tone of Cameron's rejection was curt and abrasive. Quite the shard through Louis' heart. "Besides we have all weekend together, we can spare a few minutes apart." 

Louis' heart shrank ever so slightly. As small as it was tagging along for the ride to be with his favourite person in the world, Louis just wanted to be near him. Sure they don't need to be attached at the hip, and that's fine… but Cammy could've been a little bit nicer about it. 

He must be in one of those moods. Fucking great. 

They don't share a word after that. Louis sat there and watched as his boyfriend stuffed his wallet into the pocket of his trousers. Smoothing out his top and quickly checked his mobile. 

It's not that Louis was clingy or dependant on his beau that he felt the need and want to follow him to the ends of the earth no matter what. Having time apart from one another was fine, great even when need be. It's just it's always been him being left behind unless they went out for a nice meal. Cameron insisting on going to fetch whatever they were craving. It was always _I_ instead of _we_. It'd be nice to feel included for once. 

And Louis wanted to say something about it, he was planning to until Cameron came over and given him a peck on the lips and muttered out the words _I'll be back_ and then he was gone. 

Louis let out a sigh as he got to his feet, maybe taking a shower would kill some time. He felt a bit grimy from their earlier activity under the sheets. Not only that, but it always felt nice to be wrapped up in the warmth when he was alone. Gave him a little bit of comfort.

So that's what Louis did, stayed under the jets of the scalding water, letting run all over him. Washing away the filth and suds. Dipping his head under the water as his mind began to wander. October eleventh was merely weeks away, and it wasn't set in stone what Cammy and him were going to do. It was their official sixth anniversary.

Okay... so what if Louis had already been putting the six year label on them months ago? It was close enough, and they were obviously going to make it. Besides, Cammy had been implying it too, so it was mutual, and it was fine. Not a massive deal. 

And Louis wanted them to do something special, maybe go on a little trip somewhere for the night. It doesn't have to be anywhere extravagant but something where they could escape from reality and strengthen their bond a little more. The past few years when it came to their anniversaries they hadn't been precisely up to Louis' standards… not that he had high expectations. But you'd feel the same way if you had spent it pretty much alone. Not exactly how you and your love planned it to be.

Last year, instead of having a nice dinner at one of the more excellent restaurants and a film at the cinema, they were at a pub instead. Where Louis had thought at least, they'd spend time together and celebrate the milestone of half a decade. Yet, he never imagined sitting there bored out of his skull, swirling his beer as Cameron was too busy getting pissed with the boys. Unbeknown to Louis, Cameron had extended an illicit invitation to Austin and Dalton on their special day. Practically ignored and forgotten, Louis had been just so disappointed. Hopefully, this year would be a whole lot better. 

He'll talk to Cameron about it later. 

After he had dipped his head under the water once more, he shut off the shower, carefully stepping out of the shower and shivering at the coolness in the air. Quickly wrapped a towel around his waist and vacated the toilet. 

Once Louis had slipped into a pair of Cameron's joggers and his shirt ( wanting to nearly drown in his scent) he lounged about on the sofa. Flipped through the channels on the telly, but nothing good was on anyway. Eventually giving up at some point and shut it off, took out his phone once more and decided that now was a great time to finally respond back to Harry. You know since they're like becoming mates and all.

‘ _ **Louis:** Yeah, we should do something about that._’ 

No, Louis was really expecting a response back immediately as he did earlier, Harry was probably busy with other things. Maybe he went to keep Niall company tonight at the pub or had last minute band practice. Met someone and brought them back to his for the night, who knows. But what Louis hadn't been expecting was to see Harry's name pop up on his screen and his ringtone sounding off. 

And what the hell, not like Louis, had anything better to do. 

“This better be good for _interfering_ on my boyfriend time." Louis quipped, leaning back into the cushions a little more. Pulling the soft brown throw blanket from the edge of the couch and draped over his legs. The slight chilliness in the air was his own worst enemy. "Don't let me down Styles."

"Come with me to band practice." 

"What?" Louis furrowed his brows, did Harry forget who he was chatting to? "You do know that I'm back in Doncaster right now, right?" 

Louis could hear Harry let out a little sigh over the line. "Yeah, I remember you telling me that," Harry said coolly. "But I'm serious, you should go with me." 

"Right now?" 

Harry chuckled a little, it was kind of endearing Louis would admit. "No, of course not right now, I'm talking about in the future, Louis."

Actually, that didn't sound too bad. Getting to watch a band play for free and relish in the social scene, how better could that get? Louis was definitely down for that. The more mates he had, the better in this city. After all, he was stuck here for eight more months. 

"I swear it's always a great time. Niall and Liam are usually too busy to show up. Be nice to see a fresh face." Harry explained a little too enthusiastically. Louis could hear a faint sound of music in the background, making Louis curious as to what the man was up to. "I mean unless that doesn't interest you, then we can do something-"

"No, no, I'd love to go whenever I have a chance. Promise I won't be too much of a critic." Louis laughed, pulling the blanket a little further up his body. The coolness in the air brushing against his bare arms gave him chills. "Be nice to get out the flat for a bit, you know other than working and staring at the wall all day wondering why my life's a damn bore." 

Harry must've thought Louis was hilarious with that cackle screeching into the line, making Louis' ear want to bleed. 

"We've been over this already, you're far from a bore, love." Harry insits. Louis thinks he's too damn nice. "And I still think you and your boyfriend should come out Saturday." 

Louis gnawed on his nether lip, here Harry goes on again about him and Cammy going to his gig. Louis would love to, he really would but Cameron… that's a whole different story. It's just not even worth mentioning because Louis already knew the outcome of that. 

Is it wrong that Louis felt a bit hesitant to tell Harry it's just not going to happen? Surely Louis' never had a problem shutting down invitations in the past before, but Harry's just so sweet and thoughtful, it's a bit harder to say no. 

"Maybe, but try not to get your hopes up too much, darling," It was the best Louis could come up with instead of just saying a flat out no. Kind of pained him a little when it got a bit silent on the line for a moment. Louis couldn't handle that or the thought of a frown just sitting on Harry's face because of him. "If not this time then defining the next."

It wasn't definite that Cameron would even go along with it, but Louis will make damn sure he keeps this promise. With or without his beau. 

"Was hoping you'd say something like that, Lou." Harry crooned, taking Louis off guard by the new nickname. But loving that Harry felt comfortable enough to call him that like Liam and Cameron did. Felt a little more accepted. "But I don't wanna be selfish and wanna keep you from your boyfriend, I'm sure you're enjoying time together."

Yeah… Louis' _totally_ having a blast sitting on the couch in their empty flat right now. But he won't tell Harry that. 

"So I guess I'll see you around then." Harry drops his infamous line and then adds, "Have a nice night, Lou." 

Before Louis even had a chance to announce his farewell, the line went dead. Warmth was radiating in his chest at how kind Harry was. So wonderfully pleasant to talk with, no drama or baggage. Easy going and empathetic. It was actually nice to finally have found someone where Louis doesn't feel judged for his life decisions. It was refreshing, honestly. 

It's just sad that Cameron won't even give the poor boy a chance. 

All Louis wanted was for Cameron and him to have a group of mutual mates where there was no jealousy or tension. Where Louis felt included and not pushed to the back burner. To hang out and have a good time, but for as long as they'd been together, it's never been like that.

Maybe one of these days they'll eventually get to that point. But Louis doesn't have his hopes held high for that. 

It was nothing more than a dream.

******

Louis takes a swill of his beer as Cameron rambles on about how long it took for their food to be done. Claiming that they messed up their orders and had to wait even longer to get them fixed. It was overcrowded and started to downpour when he left. Just venting his complaints as he gnawed away at his burger.

And Louis just nodded along, letting his boy vent as per usual, not really saying anything unless he felt it was necessary. Eating his chips and waiting for the moment to change the path of the conversation to something a little more important. There were bigger fish to fry then about some messed up orders. But Louis just sits there and takes it, he's such a good boyfriend. Truly. Amazing at that. 

"I couldn't wait to leave," Cameron stressed, taking a bite of his hamburger. "All I wanted was to be here with you." 

Louis' heart fluttered.

The corners of Louis' lips started to slowly slide up, giving his boy the fondest of looks. It was nice to hear that. 

"I didn't want you to leave," Louis admitted, setting down a half-eaten chip, wiping his greasy fingers with a napkin. "Would've been great if we had something here instead, you know?" Sure, they both weren't amazing cooks or anything, Louis knew how to make a mean skillet pizza, and Cameron was good with anything that had to do with potatoes and pasta. Louis fucking loved it when Cameron cooked, it was alwasy so delicious. "Maybe tomorrow night?"

Cameron let out a sigh, washing down his palette with his beer. "Was hoping that we could just do another easy night, kind of tight on money right now to be wasting food that we may not even eat." 

"We could always go to the market, I don't mind spending some of my-"

"I don't wanna go back to the store, I went yesterday to get you that tea you like." Cameron snapped. "All I wanna do is stay home, is that so much to ask for?" 

Louis furrowed his brows, not understanding why his beau was so snippy for. It's not a massive deal if Cammy doesn't want to go shopping with Louis then fine. Forget the whole home cooked thing altogether. It wasn't even worth bickering over. 

Nothing is said after that and Louis can't even stomach the rest of his food, puts it back in the container and pops it into the fridge. Trying to think of what to say to his love as he makes his way towards the sofa. Yet, before he even took a step out of the kitchen, Cameron had spoken up. 

"Why don't you go get comfortable on the sofa, and we'll have a film night, you can pick what we watch, baby." 

Louis' eyes nearly bulged of his head, talk about a quick turnaround. Cameron actually wanted to sit down and just binge out on movies with him. This was definitely a first, but Louis fucking loved it. 

The corners of Louis' lips slid upward as he glanced over his shoulder and blew a kiss to his beau who just stared back at him with a soft expression. Not wasting any more time as Louis hustled into the living room and slid down into his spot and pulled one of the thinner blankets over his body, he turned on the telly. Not entirely sure what he felt up to watching as he snuggled into the blanket that smelled so heavenly. So divine and musky. It smelt like Cameron. Louis couldn't wait to cuddle with his boyfriend. 

Then the lights through the flat went out, and Cameron was plopped beside Louis. Telly still playing in the background and remote in Cammy's hand, arm around Louis' shoulders. 

And Louis knew it was probably the best time to bring it up while Cameron searched for a movie to watch. 

"Do you have any ideas on what you want to do for our anniversary this year, babe?" Louis asked softly, staring at his boyfriend, earnestly. Adjusting himself, so it was more comfortable ad rested his hand on his beau's stomach, moving to face his love a little more. "I know we have a while, but I just want to know what you think." 

Cameron's eyes snap to Louis, they were dull and lifeless, not exactly the warmth and glow Louis had been expecting at the mere mention of the special day. It panged in his chest a little. 

"I don't know, haven't really thought about it." 

Well that was brash and abrasive, wasn't it? 

"Oh." Louis' words come out in more a whisper as his boyfriend's eyes were back on the screen in front of them. Would it be bad to say Louis felt a bit heartbroken by that?

Like, last year was a fucking disaster, and Louis will be damned if history repeats itself. Maybe now wasn't a good time to deal with anniversaries, Cammy's moodiness still hadn't subsided yet. Fucking great. 

They'll just have to talk about it later. 

As their evening continued on, they spent it on the sofa watching a variety of films. From _500 Days of Summer_ to _Pretty In Pink_ while having a cuddle. Louis had his arm around his boyfriend's waist as he rested his head against his love's shoulder. Enjoying it and all the times Cameron would steal a kiss here and there. For once they actually finished some films without turning it into a full on snogging-fest. Sure, Louis didn't mind a bit of necking with his boy, but it was about damn time they spend time together with one another than kissing and fucking. It'd been ages since they did something like this. 

It was wonderful, so fucking amazing that Louis felt as if tomorrow would be even better. Put a little bit of faith into whatever was in store for them. 

Louis had nuzzled a touch closer when he felt the air in the room chill. Relaxed when the hand on his hip slid under his top, resting on his skin. Louis loved every moment of it, the caress and squeeze his man did to him. Everything about this was perfect and beautiful. 

Even when Cameron had gotten a text here and there and paid more attention to his mobile that was fine. Louis still had his boy beside him, in his arms safe and warm. Slowly becoming tired and desperate to be held while he falls asleep in his love's arms. It's all Louis wants, he needed it. Ached for it. 

It burned him up inside when Cameron's was no longer touching him, and he said, "Can you get off me now? I'm getting hot, Lou." 

Well, there goes that…

Louis bites back the frown wanting to show as he reluctantly pulled away, already hating the distance between them. Glanced at his boyfriend who was now fiddling with his mobile and sliding further into his seat. 

On the bright side of things, at least they cuddled for as long as they did. Even though deep down all Louis wanted was a little more love and affection. 

And that's what it's like as they finish up the film binge-a-thon. Cameron was on his phone, and whenever Louis would try to talk with him about something in the movie, it was like his boyfriend didn't care. Half listened or not at all. It kind of hurt his feelings to be honest, that his own time wasn't valued enough even if it were for a few hours. 

Maybe Cameron had just gotten bored and didn't want to bail? That's what Louis was choosing to believe because it made the most sense. Yet, to be honest, it was hard and kind of frustrating because Cammy talked more to Austin and Dalton through texts than he did with his own boyfriend that he rarely sees. It stung a bit. 

What hurt, even more, was when they were done watching films, and Louis was still on the couch as Cameron was on his feet stretching a bit. Louis had started to say, "I'm so knacked Cammy, do you want-"

Cameron swiftly walked away as he answered another text and disappeared into their room. It wasn't the first time it's happened, but it still punctures Louis' heart a bit when Cammy did that shit. Made him feel unimportant. 

And that's all Louis wants, is to feel like his voice is heard, that he does matter. For things to get better.

Because Louis' not sure how much more he can take.

******

When Louis wakes the following morning, he slid his hand across the bed in hopes to feel his beau. Yet, he's met with a cold empty spot as he rolls to his side and blinks the tiredness from his eyes. A sigh fell from Louis' lips as he stared at the clock on the bedside table. It was 9 in the goddamn morning, and all Louis wanted right now was his boyfriend.

Louis stayed there a little longer with his eyes closed once again, trying to catch a bit more sleep. Falling in and out of slumber for as long as he could until he made it out of bed. Louis pulled on a pair of joggers and jumper, it was a bit too chilly to be parading around in nothing but a pair of pants. 

The moment Louis had stepped out of the bedroom, he saw him. Cameron was lounging on the sofa, typing away at his phone, and mug probably filled with tea. Louis made his way over and was going to steal the spot right beside his beau, but he was feeling a little bit affectionate early this morning. Pushing himself into Cameron's lap and nuzzled his face into his neck, adoring the hand on his hip, but not the mobile in Cammy's other hand that had yet to be put away. 

It's not that Louis was bothered that Cameron wanted a bit of alone time and chat with whoever, but it's kind of annoying. Ever since last night Cameron had been glued to his phone, even when they laid in bed and Louis attempted a little bit of pillow talk, Cam had been enthralled with his device. Just humming to whatever Louis had been saying and not very responsive. Even when Louis had told Cammy that he loved him and pecked him on the cheek before falling asleep, Cameron was too busy chatting with Dalton and Austin in a group chat about god knows what. 

So don't blame him for wanting some attention from his boy, even if were as small as a conversation that wasn't one-sided would be enough.

"It's not even noon, and you're already all over me, babe," Cameron said, Louis felt the fingers resting on his side squeeze ever so slightly. "Sleep okay?"

"Best I have in a while." Louis chuckled a little relaxed against his boy's touch, tightening his grip around Cam's shoulders. "Surprised you're up this early." 

Cameron doesn't say anything for a moment, and the clicky sound of the phone being shut off reached Louis' ears. Snapped his eyes open and moved back far enough to stare at his boyfriend.

"Something wrong?"

Cameron's eyes were dull and shining with guilt, it made Louis' stomach churn. "You're going to be mad, but they need me for an evening shift." 

Louis' heart sinks, unsure how to voice what he's feeling. Disappointment for sure.

"I know what you're thinking," -Does he? Does he _really?_ "But I promise the minute I'm off I'll be home, and we can do whatever you want."

Another promise that may or may not be empty, great. Wonderful. 

Louis should feel comforted at hand that's gone up his top to rest on bare hip, yet that's a far stretch of how he's really feeling. 

"And then tomorrow I'll cook dinner for you."

Sure, Louis loves a good home cooked meal by his beau and spending the whole night together doing whatever their hearts desired, as it is quite the rarity anymore. (Sadly enough. But here's the thing: All Louis wants is some time with his boyfriend. Real quality time that they so desperately need for being apart. It's all Louis wants for fuck sales.

Is it so much to ask more?

But Louis bites back the frown wanting to show, not in the mood to bicker about it. Not in the goddamn mindset to deal with another rift in their relationship because they can't be on the same page once again.

"So then that means dinner for one tonight?" Louis asked, trying to keep himself calm. Trying not to act like he's crushed.

Cameron sighed. "Unfortunately, but the fridge is stocked, and so is the pantry, if anything there's always takeaway." 

Louis didn't want to eat supper in the quietness of their flat. Didn't want to fend for himself in a home that _they share_. Sure Louis doesn't mind having a little bit of "me" time and all that stuff, but all he wants is the small acts of love to be reciprocated.

"What time will you be back?"

"Not till late."

Splendid.

"When are you leaving?" Louis questioned, maybe they could squeeze in something. Whatever it was a quick snogging on the sofa or a back rub, Louis wanted to take advantage of it.

The corners of Cam's lips twitch a bit before he adds, "Noon." So they only have a few hours before Cammy's departure, can this day be any more of a letdown?

Maybe Louis should go to his mums and pop in for a visit, because what else was he going to do? He could play the Xbox but wasn't really in the mood for that. Austin and Dalton were probably working, so that was out of the question. 

This was quite the dilemma, wasn't it?

Hopefully, something will come Louis way, because this was about to be a _long_ night.

****

******

Louis never went to visit his family or messed around with video games. In fact, he spent most of his time just lounging in bed and munching away on crisps. Sipping on fizzy drinks and messed around on his mobile. You know the usual.

Definitely wasn't up to cleaning, hell no. The flat was fine and just the way Louis liked. However, Louis may have stashed a few of Cammy's shirts into his holdall. His beau wouldn't mind. Eventually, Louis had this brilliant idea since Cameron had told Louis they could do whatever _he_ wanted when he comes home in a matter of hours. 

And Louis knew exactly what he wanted. Knew that he wanted to be pressed down into their silky sheet and have slow passionate sex. Not just the act in itself, oh no. Louis wanted them to take a bubble bath first that turn into sudsy kisses and massages. Then move it to the bedroom and indulge in each other, bring the foreplay back and then make love. Afterwards, have a cuddle and a bit of a chat about their future. It's what Louis wants the most and sure it seemed more like an anniversary kind of deal… but what the hell. Louis wanted it.

So up until his beau came home, Louis prepped the tub they had. It wasn't massive and surely only meant for one, but that's fine. They've made it work before. 

Bubble bath was set and warm. Candles were lit along the edges of the tub. Towels set aside and shower essentials set aside. Louis was in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist because he couldn't fucking wait to jump right into the water. 

And Louis was quite happy when Cameron came strolling into the flat a little after _21:00_. 

"Your home," Louis beamed as he made his way over to his boyfriend who was toeing off his black loafers. Feeling giddy and excited for what's to come. Even if a part of him hated the chill in and air couldn't wait to be smothered in the warmth. "Missed you."

Cameron glances at him for a moment and let out a grunt before he stomped away. Louis' felt that jut right through him.

Must've been a rough day…

Good thing Louis is such an amazing boyfriend and has a super relaxing warmth bath awaiting for them. Work them nerves out of his man and make him feel better. Whether if it were wrapping his lips around Cameron's cock or giving him a shoulder rub, Louis was determined.

But when Louis followed his beau into their room, holding tight onto his towel that was already starting to slip off, Cameron was already stripping down. His work clothes carelessly tossed to the floor like yesterday's news and his pants too.

Louis' mouth was already watering at the sight of the nude backside of his love. Eyes trailed down to Cameron's cute bum and his meaty thighs. 

As much as Louis loved to gawk at his boy's beddable body all night, Louis wanted to touch and kiss him all over.

He makes for his boyfriend's arm and rests his hand there, accompanied by "Rough day?" 

"No." It was gruff and curt. Cameron was either lying or just in a bad mood for no reason at all. Louis will be damned if he didn't try to fix it.

"You know you can always talk to me," Louis said softly, wanting his boyfriend to open up instead of shutting him out. "Maybe you could while we-"

"I'm fine," Cameron snapped, causing Louis to shrink away, dropped his hand from his beau's arm. He dropped to his knees and started to dig through the bottom drawer. "Austin and Dalton want to go out and asked for me to go."

Louis' inside were twisting up inside at the news. So Cameron's just going to bail on him again? _Wow_! What an unfortunate surprise!

What happened to all those promises Cameron had made to him earlier? 

"So I'm going to be spending our second night together alone? How wonderful!" It was sarcastic, and Louis intended it to be, maybe Cameron would get it through that thick skull of his. “Tell me again when will it be _my_ day?”

Cameron pulled out a pair of black pants and pulled them on as he retorted, "Oh here we go, it's always about what _you_ want," trousers were then pulled on and a plain black shirt. "Well, what about me?"

Cameron can't be serious right now...

Because it's always about him! Cameron puts himself first all the fucking time. Doesn't consider Louis' own feelings or thoughts, only gives a damn about his own happiness. The least he could do was be nicer about it, and oh I don't know, take Louis with him.

"You're going to be here all weekend and don't need to follow me around everywhere."

Louis' felt that. Another little tear into his already fragile heart.

"But you told me-"

"I know I said we could do whatever you wanted, but I'm not in the mood. Just wanna go see the boys," Like that made Louis feel any better. "I won't even be out that late anyway."

Lies.

"I love you, but I just need a little bit of time away from you."

That struck a chord with Louis. Here he came out to Donny to spend some time together. Took time and money away from him so they could do this. And for what? To spend it sitting around in this quiet, empty flat all day? Staring at the fucking wall? It was as if Louis was wasting his time even being here, he could be back home not missing out on a week's worth of pay. It'd be far better.

"Tomorrows yours, Lou."

Much better than this. 

They share a brief, wordless glance and Louis can see the barest of a smile resting on his boyfriend's lips. There's a hand on his cheek, cradling and the padding of Cameron's thumb sliding ever so delicately along his cheek. Pressed a kiss to his forehead and Louis watched him walk right out the door. The last thing he heard leave his boy's lips, shouted from the living room was, "Love you." 

Then the shutting of a door echoed within the walls of the flat and Louis bent his head down with his eyes closed and let out a breath. 

Louis was surfeit of the rise and fall.

****

******

Cameron never came home.

Louis laid there swaddled in the blankets, and he can't sleep. 

He crawled into bed three hours ago, and it's half-past three. Quiet and dark, chill in the air brushed against Louis' skin that was exposed. Staring into the void and it was moments like these where he wished he had someone here.

Just to talk and vent his frustrations. Maybe a cuddle to because he always loved a bit of affection even if we're platonic. Only in need of some comfort.

Yeah, he could ring his mum or sisters, but it was far too late for that. Cameron never responded back to his texts from earlier, Liam was a lost cause because he was probably out cold just like any other person that didn't have insomnia or had too much on their mind. Or someone that worked a graveyard shift. Which none of his friends had any of that.

Louis was still upset over the things Cammy had said earlier, so marching down to whatever pub he was it was out of the question.

After scrolling through his mobile for a half hour and then trying to ring his boy again, it was useless. Sent straight to voicemail and no one was active on his socials. Tossed his phone back onto the bedside table and pulled the blanket over his head.

Fluttered his eyes closed and tried to forget the world.

****

**

It was a like any old typical morning in the Simms-Tomlinson household. Where Louis sits at the table and sips on tea. Chomping away at some toast petulantly while staring at the clock because it's six in the morning. To say he was angry was an understatement.

He was irate.

Not that you should blame him, he was promised quite a bit of things last night that didn't happen. His phone still lifeless and sat on the bedside table. 

It's like nothing even changed, as sad as that sounds.

And Louis wasn't going to keep his mouth shut as per usual when Cameron comes staggering in the kitchen a little later. Dark circles under his eyes and alcohol, weed, and sweat permeated the air around him. Running his fingers through his now deflated quiff and pulled a cup from the cupboard. Totally not even saying a damn thing to Louis.

How typical.

Louis waits, sits there and let Cam wash away his bad decisions. Not giving a shit if it's too early to be bringing up his frustrations. He barely slept a fucking wink, so that didn't help either.

Cameron's filling down not one but two glasses of water. Louis' plate empty and pushed aside, tea gone. Tapped his fingers along the grain of the table impatiently. He wasn't going to let Cameron get a free pass this time, he was upset.

"Let me guess, went back to Austin's for drinks too and lost track of time?" Louis questioned with a bit of venom behind it. He's heard the excuse so. many. fucking. times. It's like is Cammy doesn't even think. "I mean, what else could it be right?"

Cameron turned on his heels and stared at Louis with red heavy-lidded eyes. Scowling ever so slightly it wasn't a pretty look. "No, we went to Dalton's."

Louis was about to snap. "And you didn't think that maybe you could've given me a heads up?"

The eye roll hadn't gone unnoticed from the other side of the kitchen. Louis' blood was boiling.

"It's seriously not that big of a deal, I'm home now aren't I?"

"That's not the point."

Then tension in the room was thick, and Louis hated it. Sure, it's his own fault for bickering in the first place, but he was _tired_ and done. The fact Cameron is so damn careless didn't help either.

"I just want to know that your safe, and not off somewhere dead in a ditch!" Louis stressed, his heart rate was probably slowly skyrocketing. "Not only that, but I waited around, and you just ignored me."

Cameron's glaring at Louis, brows furrowed and shoulders tense. Rubbing at his temples because he more than likely is hung over as shit. Louis wouldn't be shocked if Cammy slept over at their mates after a wild night our.

"This is one of the things I don't miss about you," Cameron's words hit Louis like a ton of bricks right into his chest. Made his heart bleed a little. "All you ever do is complain and nag. It's like I can't even catch a break."

Oh, hell no. Louis may voice his worries and frustration from time to time but _never_ is it because he's a miserable human being. Gets a kick out of arguing with the man he loves. Fuck no. The fact that Cameron even said such a thing rubbed Louis the wrong way. He was fucking angry.

"You're the one that can't catch a break?" Louis wanted to know if his beau had a selective memory that misconstrued the past. "Excuse me?" 

Cameron's eyes were dull and incandescent, his lips tugged into a hard line. Louis, on any other occasion, would've made a comment here or there and went about his day. But Louis had reached his tipping point on the whole being ditched thing.

Louis felt hot and had this urge to march down to the store and get some damn cigarettes. The anger that builds in him makes Louis crave the kicked habit even more. But his willpower is strong enough to ignore it.

"I haven't seen you in days, and you act like we're together all the time," Louis bellowed, chest thundering. "You were moody as fuck last night when you came home, and I guess it never left."

Cameron's nostrils were flaring, his fists clenching. Louis knew it was about to go from bad to worse if he didn't keep his mouth shut. But his tongue always got the best of him. 

"It's like you can't stand to be around me," it hurts like hell to even say such a thing, but it's how Louis felt. "You tell me that you want me home because you miss me, but it doesn't feel that way."

A low growl filtered through the air, Cameron's eyes were dark, and no traces of warmth was lingering in his eyes. He was scowling right back at Louis, his skin flushed. "So I'm not allowed to go out and have fun then? "

"That's not-"

" _I_ asked you to move in with me, _I_ pay the majority of the bills, and _I'm_ the one that can't even go out with the boys because _you_ always want attention," Cameron words were heavy, and Louis could already feel himself start to drown. "I do want you here, Louis. I always want you here with me, but sometimes you get on my last fucking nerve, and I need to get away." Cameron yelled, his shoulders tense. "You act like an entitled brat that doesn't appreciate anything _I_ do for you."

Louis was done. So fucking over this, he just kept his mouth shut and marched into their bedroom. If Cameron wants to act like a dick, well then Louis wasn't going to stick around for that. Nearly shaking out of frustration as he dropped his holdall onto the bed, feeling Cameron's eyes on him from the doorway. 

"Where are you going?" Cameron barked out as Louis grabbed his soiled clothes from the previous night off the floor and shoved them into his bag. 

Louis eyes were stinging as he said simply, "Back to Manchester." 

"So you're just going to leave and then ring me later to tell me that I'm the one that needs to apologize?" 

But, Louis doesn't say a word. Grabs his phone and charging cord from the bedside table and shoved it in, blinking away the madden feelings wanting to spill out. Not wanting Cammy to see him on the brink of breaking down, Louis didn't even want to look at his boyfriend right now.

All those things his beau said made Louis feel awful. 

And as Louis zipped up his bag and thrown on his denim jacket, he didn't give a shit of his fringe was lifeless or his jumper was a size too big. All Louis wanted was to leave.

Louis ignored his love as he grabbed his bag and headed towards the door until he felt a hand on his arm, stopping him in his tracks.

"You're not even going to say goodbye? Just going to run away like that?"

But Louis rips his arm free and doesn't open his mouth, even though he really wants too. Wants to cry and scream, lash out. No. Louis wasn't going to make things worse or have their neighbours come complaining because they were yelling at one another. The last thing Louis wanted to do was stick around even longer. 

Normally he'd run off to his mums for comfort and motherly love. But, Louis didn't want to go there and tell his mum they had a fight. Didn't want to hear her curious questions and advice. Louis just didn't want speeches. Didn't want his mum to know things haven't gotten any better.. Didn't want anything from anyone, all Louis needed was to get the hell away. 

So he left. Walked right out the door and not even a single glance back. If Cameron wanted to keep saying all these false things, then he can be the one to fix it.

Until then, Louis wasn't gonna come back.

******

Louis couldn't wait to go home.

Eager slip back into bed and sleep the day away, to forget. To not think about that mess back in Donny because it'd only put him into an even worse mood. Shut off his mobile and not check it for the rest of the day. Take in the warmth and solitude, not having to worry about his best mate that's too curious for his own good because he'd be busy with work. To feel a sense of comfort. 

Cameron hadn't reached out to him in the last hour and a half. No texts or calls, not even facebook messages. Nothing. No apology or pleas, just radio silence and Louis may be upset and angry as he should be, but nevertheless, it stung. 

To think his own boyfriend would reflect on what happened and realize what he said wasn't okay and not nice. Not even close to the truth. Yeah, Cam may have been hungover and tended to get moody when he was feeling the after-effects of a wild night out, but still. It still hurt. It still stung. It still ticked Louis the fuck off.

They're a team. No one does something more than the other. Louis pays his share of the rent and other bills. He also cleans the damn place since Cammy is always so busy. Louis hates it, but he does it anyway. Louis also appreciates everything Cameron had done for him. The fact that his own boyfriend was acting like Louis wasn't helpful and spoiled really wasn't sitting well. 

Louis wasn't a "brat", he was caring. Compassionate and loving. Fucking selfless and forgiving. Yet, everything he does has been misconstrued for neediness and nagging. Entitlement and self-centred. Cameron's had always thrown those words around in his face. Every time it hurt and ripped Louis up inside.

If anyone was self-seeking, it was Cammy.

Staring out the windowpane of the train that had rain droplet sliding down it, head leaned against the glass. Louis' eyes were dry and burning up as he sat in his seat, arms crossed, and trying to hold it together. Trying his hardest not think about Cameron, their fight, and that he doesn't know when the next time they'll even see each other. 

It was supposed to be perfect, creating lasting memories that they could look back on. Spend time together that they so desperately needed. Being happy and doing things. Not reliving old moments that seemed to happen over and over again. The same old bullshit that went on for years. 

Then again, Louis should've known better. 

Sometimes it takes a bit longer to fix things, and sadly that's the case for them.

******

The moment Louis walked through the empty dark flat, he headed straight for his room. His bedroom quiet and chilly, still a mess from when he left. Piles of soiled clothes, shoes, and dishes all kicked aside as was blindly walked through his room. Set his bag on the floor and crawled into bed. Tossed his mobile into the void and nestled into the warmth of blankets. Trying to keep himself from overthinking.

And Louis did go in and out of sleep, his window still blacked out by his sheet that covered it. No traces of life had been heard in the distance and his phone still silent even as the hour's pass. Louis' heart was hurting and longing for Cameron, but he can't force someone to be around him, want to spend time together. 

If Cameron truly wanted Louis there, then it would've ended up like it did. Where Louis sat at the train station, wiping away his angry tears and staring at the screen of his mobile, hoping for an apology. He would've have boarded it and been on his way back to Manchester if Cameron followed him and stopped him from leaving, promising things to him. 

There was nothing Louis could. 

Louis rolled to his back at some point, fully awake, and his mind flooded with the events of the past few days. Telling himself over and over it'll be okay when there was a gentle knock against his door and a creaky noise that followed. 

If Louis weren't in such a shit mood, he would've tossed one of his pillows at whoever wanted to intrude on his alone time. To let him sulk in peace, but he didn't have enough energy for that. Louis didn't care who it was, especially when the bed had dipped beside him and the familiar scent of mint and sage wafted through the air with a dash of sweat. Scooting over a bit when he feels arms around him and pressures against his shoulder. Warm breath fanning along the crook of his neck. It was comforting.

It was Liam. 

"You okay?" Liam asked softly, his hand pulling Louis a bit closer. 

Louis gnawed on his lip, blinking up at the darkness before he murmured, "We had a fight." 

"Again?"

"Yeah."

Wetness pooled in the corners of Louis' eyes just thinking about how things went wrong. Thankful for his brilliant idea of the whole sheet over window thing, the last thing he wanted was for Liam to see him so distraught. 

There's a beat of silence that followed after that, fingers slowly caressing into his side. It felt safe. It was warmth. It was everything he needed right now. 

"Is he here?" Liam's tone nothing but gentle and empathetic. 

Louis' eyes were stinging, tears spilling out the corners of his eyes, silently falling down his dry cheeks. His voice cracking ever so slightly when he said, "I left this morning."

Nearly flinching at the fingers pressed against his cheek, wiping away the wetness pouring down them, His heart was bleeding in his chest. Louis couldn't find anything else to say or keep his emotions at bay.

"Don't cry," Louis' felt sick in Liams strong yet caring arms.

The tears didn't stop, and neither did his pent up frustrations that loomed around in his head. 

"I may not have been there when you two got into it, but I know... I have a feeling that he wasn't there." Liam cooed out when Louis wiped away at his wet stained cheeks with the sleeve of his jumper. "As much as I want to be wrong, I just know that he treats you like an option instead of a priority." 

As much as Louis didn't want Liam's words to be real, he knew he wasn't wrong. The last time Louis had felt important had been days, weeks even. It had been a recurring issue for them, one of the reasons why they fought or broken up.

It used to be good, everything was fine, and no one felt left out. Cameron was _there_ and an amazing boyfriend. Louis was too, they were so good. Louis wished there was a way he could go back and relive those moments. Not having the slightest of worries. 

If only…

****

******

Majority of the day is spent in bed, tossing and turning. Phone ignored, and Liam had eventually abandoned Louis side as he had to run off to an engagement. Which he had offered to stay, but Louis didn't want to intrude.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay?" Liam asked, brows furrowed and mobile in his hand, probably already brought his mystery contact up. "We can always order some pizza and watch some cheesy films." 

"As much as it sounds nice to stuff my face with greasy heaven, I can't do that to you." Louis didn't want his best mate to keep worrying about him. He'll be okay. "Besides don't you wanna go impress your boyfriend with your biceps?"

Liam rolled his eyes, and Louis smirked. He loved fucking with Liam like that, brought some joy to his day. Which he really fucking needed right now. 

"For the last time, he's not-"

Louis burst out laughing at Liam's glowering face, mobile shoved back into his pocket. He takes things so serious sometimes, Louis fucking loved the kid. Always brought a little joy to his day.

"It's not funny." Liam grips, but Louis wiped at his eyes as he continued to chuckle. "We're just mates!"

"Uh, huh." Louis quipped, propped himself up on his elbow as he stared at his friend whose cheeks were now a lovely shade of crimson. "Well, you have fun with no-name then, ring me if there's any progress." 

Liam's face still unamused shook his head and stomped out of the room, door slammed behind him. Louis snickers one last time as he falls onto his back once more, enjoying the solitude for a moment. 

Well, that is until Liam came waltzing right into his room once again ten minutes later donned in gym shorts and a tank top, showing off his shredded physique and plethora of ink. Yeah, Louis' assumptions presumed correct. 

"Have fun on your date, try not to embarrass yourself because I can't be there to save you from disaster."

"It's not a date!" Liam retorted in horror, clutching a little harder as his shoulder bag that Louis assumed had clean clothes in it. "And I didn't come in here for you to keep harassing me about my friend," Liam huffed, his face and neck flushed. "I just wanted to know if you wanna go to Harry's thing tonight -you know- since you're here."

Oh yeah, Louis had forgotten about that. 

"That's tonight?" 

"Yeah, always a great show and good drinks. Good people and you'll finally get to meet Zayn too." 

Hmm, that did sound right up Louis' alley and much more exciting than laying in bed wallowing in sorrow. More interesting than being alone and get his mind off things. But then again, Louis was a bit worried, what if Niall or Harry question his presence? Like, they knew he was supposed to be in Donny, not here. They'll know somethings up, and that doesn't sit too well with Louis. But he really wanted to go out damn it. 

A rock and a hard place for sure.

"Depends on my mood, check back in a few hours?" Louis couldn't think about it right now, just needed a little more time. 

Liam gave a nod before he gave Louis one last look as if to ask once more "Sure, you don't want me to stay?" But Louis just gives him a smile and tells him,

"I'll be fine, Li."

And that was all that was said.

Liam gave one last glance towards Louis and walked right out of the door, shutting it on his way out.

****

******

It took a lot of time and energy to pull Louis away from his unlighted sanctuary hours later.

The flat empty, cold, and quiet. Phone still turned off, and not even any sounds came from the corridor other than the light pattering of rain hitting against the windows. It was calming, but also a bit lonesome after spending your whole day in bed trying to figure things out. Picking apart his brain on what else he could do, Louis was helpless. So fucking dumbfounded on how to keep strong.

Not even rom-coms on the tellie or stuffing his face with greasy takeaway could fulfil his feelings. Not even the beer he sipped on before hopping in the shower did much justice. All Louis could think about was _him_. Wanted to know if he was safe and not laying in bed sick as a dog because Louis can't even be there to tend to his own boyfriend. But then Louis' mind wanders as he changes into tight trousers if he was even missed. If Cameron had even thought of him. Then again, there was still tension lingering in the air even at a distance. Louis wasn't about to turn on his mobile and plead for resolution. Hell no.

A little space was good, it always helped. No matter how badly Louis wanted to check in with Cam, it was for the best.

So after Louis is all cleaned up and fussing with his fringe in the mirror, he decided to think of something else. Getting his mind off Cammy was for the best and would just keep him in a bad mood. The first thing that came to mind was the gig coming up soon where he'd be thrust into the social scene and getting out of the flat for a bit. Curious to see what _All In_ was about and finally meet the rest of the people in Liam's social circle.

Louis needed more mates. Needed someone to hang out with when he wasn't working or busy with his boyfriend.

It was going to be a good night, and Louis was sure of it. It just had to be.

Needless to say, Louis was feeling the excitement tingling in bones when Liam came home a little while later with his gym bag slung over his shoulder. No longer in shorts but joggers and hair deflated (which Louis didn't understand why it was styled in the first place) and greeted Louis was a warm glow in his eyes, the corners of his lips tugged up in the corners.

"All ready to head out?" Liam asked, setting his bag onto the sofa as Louis was slipping on his denim jacket.

"Just need to put on shoes and 'm good to go," Louis made for his trainers, giving Liam a passing glance as the bloke was already stripping off his shirt. "Woah, Woah aren't you gonna go change in your room?"

Liam scoffed, hands on his hips. "You act like you hadn't seen this before," Well Liam wasn't wrong Louis has had his fair share of witnessing Liam's sculpted abs on many occasions. But he's a smartass and was in the mood to fuck around a bit. "And I'll have you know I've seen some of you that I never wanted to see, that's permanently ingrained into my mind."

"Wasn't my fault you walked in on me, should've knocked."

Liam furrowed his brows, and Louis felt like a smug bastard as he slid down into the recline, kicking it back a bit and grinning up at his best mate. No, he _wasn't_ thinking about checking his mobile… hell no.

"Haven't you ever heard of locks?" Liam shot back at Louis at the distant memory of when Louis was twenty-three. "I really didn't want to see you taking a picture of bare arse."

Louis rolled his eyes, this again. "At least it was only the backside," Louis had no shame, didn't give a damn if Liam saw his bum at all. No, he never mentioned that little detail to Cameron because it was pointless and dumb. "Besides I have a beautiful ass, Cameron said so."

Liam stared at Louis and shook his head, mumbling out, "Of course he would say that." And then he disappeared into his bedroom.

The night was off to a good start, Louis would say. 

It took half an hour to leave the flat thanks to Liam who changed his clothes not once or twice, but _three times_ because he wasn't satisfied. It was let's say mildly frustrating on Louis' end because never had he seen someone so up in arms of an outfit just go watch some band play. Never!

Then again, maybe Liam was looking to pull tonight. 

Other than wanting to rip his own fucking hair out over Liam whining about how the leg of his trousers had gotten a bit of dirt on it when they'd gotten out of the car, it was nice. Great to get out of the stuffy flat and enjoy the crisp autumn air. The rain had long stopped, and Louis was thankful for that as he really didn't want to be drenched walking the whole ten or so steps into the pub. 

Hands stuffed into his denim jacket pockets as followed behind Liam. It was hot, muggy, and loud. Crowded for sure and Louis could already feel himself start to sweat as they manoeuvred through the slew of people. The band that was performing sounded wonderful from what Louis could hear, trying to remember if that pink flyer mentioned anything else about other live bands playing. But that's not important.

It wasn't until Louis had gone a little further into deep depths of the overly crowded pub when his eyes had fallen onto Harry singing into the microphone, strumming at his guitar with his band. Sweaty and a smile spreading across his face when they had locked eyes for a moment. 

_Feeling alive all over again_

_As deep as the sky under my skin_

_Like being in love, she says, for the first time_

Harry sounded beyond fucking incredible singing that iconic song by Lifehouse. His heavy voice was perfect, the band was doing a lovely job at recreating the melodies, and it sounded as if he were indeed at a Lifehouse gig. 

All In definitely had a new fan.

Louis flinched when he felt a gentle weight against his arm relaxed when his gaze fell onto Liam, who was staring at him with a pinch of concern and excitement dancing around on his face. Then yelled over the music, "Come on, Lou, I'll show our table!"

And no Louis didn't look back to the band upfront as he followed his mate towards one of the tables near the stage was. Not staring at the boy belting out lyrics through the microphone as they were greeted boisterously by Niall who had already gotten a round of drinks. Or when he sat beside Liam who was already shrugging off his jacket. Even when Liam had draped it over a chair on the other side of him, and Niall had this smirk resting on his lips.

Louis was definitely not staring at Harry. 

"Eh didn't think you were gonna come Tommo." Niall blurts out, taking a sip of his drink -and Tommo, seriously? "Aren't you supposed to be with your boy?" 

Louis can just feel the bile rise up mere mention of the reason he was back. Then again… he did leave his bar runner duties to go be with his love, so maybe Niall inquiring for his own sake of sanity. Maybe, or he's just curious bastard with nothing better to do. Either way, Louis wasn't up for discussing details, especially when Liam gave Louis this sympathetic look as he shoved one of the beers toward Louis and then one for himself. 

"I was with him, but sometimes things come up, and well I couldn't stay." Well, it wasn't necessarily a lie, but not the full truth either. "But we're good, things are fine." 

That really wasn't necessary to add, will Louis ever learn to shut the fuck up? 

"Just didn't want to be alone."

Oh for fuck sakes.

"Well, that's good, though wished he could've come would've loved to meet the bastard." Niall beamed, seeming not too phased by Louis' lies. "Maybe next time?"

"Yeah... next time." Louis murmured out, sitting back in his spot, taking a sip of his ale. 

Louis' attention wandered back on Harry, who was still singing and strumming on his guitar. Just so engrossed with the performance. They had locked eyes a few times in a span of minutes, but that wasn't anything important. 

He surveyed the band as he sat there, the bassist was rangy and covered in ink, probably in his mid-twenties Louis would say. Clean-shaven and hair perfectly styled into a pompadour. Then lastly his eyes drifted to the drummer who was beyond gorgeous. Model like and easy on the eyes. Louis wouldn't lie about that, dow eyed and having a plethora of ink covering every inch of his skin too. Stubble decorating his jaw from what Louis could tell and dark hair pulled back from his face into a stubby ponytail. 

In was a bit weird to Louis, that the band only consisted of three members. Then again Blink-182 and Nirvana were a three-piece, so it wasn't anything out of the ordinary. It was still impressive to Louis though.

Another sip of his beer and Harry-er-All In transitioned into the next song, another Lifehouse song. Which they sounded wonderful once again, but as much as Louis wanted to indulge himself into the music, he couldn't stop thinking about Cammy. He really was trying his best to have a nice time. Enjoy being here with his new mates without being tethered to his mobile that he left at home. Trying his damndest not to break out into a grin all because Harry would shoot him a smile whenever they locked eyes. Then again, he could've been staring at someone else, not like it mattered anyway. But it brought a little shine to the cloud hovering over Louis. 

Music was good, the atmosphere was great, and the beer was fucking excellent. Niall whistled whenever Harry did a guitar solo or talked into the microphone to announce another song. Liam, he was too fixated on the stage still and hadn't even touched his damn drink. Hadn't even leaned over and whispered in Louis' ear to check on him like he usually would when shit hit the fan, and he dragged Louis around to where he saw fit. It was _strange_ and definitely out of character, but Louis won't lie, it is nice to not have someone so worried about him and continuously checking in. Like, that's nice, and all, but Cameron and him had many fights before that were worse, so it's not a massive deal. 

But as the night carried on and _All In_ had eventually announced they had three more songs, Niall had excused himself as he mentioned something about a call from his fiancee. Thus leaving Louis alone with the man that is barely there, didn't blink when Niall announced his brief departure.

Even when Louis had reached over and rested his hand on Liam's arm at one point, wanting a bit of attention and well because he was missing Cammy. "Li, pay attention to me 'm lonely." Louis nearly yelled over the loudness, but all he got was nothing. Not even a shrug or a nod. 

Well, that was useless...

Louis was definitely going to confront Liam about this later, it was weird, and he didn't like it. 

A sigh fell from Louis' lips as he dropped his hand off Liam. Pushed his fringe out of his face that had fallen in his eyes. Getting up from his spot and made his way towards the loo, pushing past the revellers until he got where he wanted. Wishing he had his phone, aching to check his messages or missed calls, needing to know if Cameron had reached out to him yet. If Cameron finally cooled off and was trying to apologize to him. Missing Louis too.

Fuck, Louis wanted to leave, he wanted to go back home. 

Maybe when _All In's_ finished Louis will come up with a lie to call it an early night and hopefully go back to a long nightly chat. Apologies and sweet words, making up for everything. As much as Louis was still fucking irritated about the outcome of it all, he really did want to hear his loves voice. 

But this was normal for Louis, even when they had broken up or went on a break, a bad fight or whatever after they had time to cool down, no matter how angry he was still Louis wanted to talk with his boyfriend. Wanted to feel comfort and home. Didn't give a shit if it were two, three, or four minutes long of a chat, Louis needed it. 

Louis knows he wanted to wait till morning to give it a shot, but his will power wasn't exactly the best. Especially when it came to repairing something that broke.

So when Louis does come back to the table where Niall had returned sipping on another beer, he must've gotten, and Liam still zombified staring at the band. Louis would wait for the band to be finished and then he'll reach over and tell Liam that he was going to talk back, that he had a headache and then he'd apologize to the lads and say he wished he could've stayed. Go home, pull on one of Cammy's shirts he took, crawl into bed, and press his phone against his ear. 

In a perfect world that would be easy, but as soon as _All In_ had been finished, Liam had rushed off to the toilet without a word. Niall, he abandoned the table once again, making his way towards the group. Louis nibbled on his cheek as he watched as Niall gave a hug to Harry, patted him on the shoulder and said something very joyfully with a toothy grin. Then he wrapped his arms around the drummer and gently shook him, and the gorgeous man was looking a bit flushed at the praise (Louis' assumes). Watched as the band members packed away their equipment and Niall chatting with Harry and the drummer, the bassist chatting with some girl with a lot of tattoos and red lipstick. Liam still gone and Louis just chugged down the rest of his drink. 

He was about to go off and find Liam because this was getting fucking ridiculous after a few minutes pass, but he didn't get too far when suddenly a guitar case in the chair beside him and Harry slid down into Niall's spot, beaming at Louis. Skin glistening under the red and green neon lights, curls frazzled and pushed off his forehead, and shirt unbuttoned. Showing skin, maybe a little too much skin. Catching his breath as he stared at Louis with a slight glow in his eyes.

"So, how was it?" Harry asked, running his fingers through his sweaty locks. "Up to elitist your standards?" 

Louis could feel the corners of his lips starting curl upwards as he downed the rest of his beer. Staring at Harry with amused eyes before he said, "Oh, so now you're putting a label on me?"

"Well… you did say you have such _brilliant_ tastes when it comes to music." Harry teased, moving forward to rest his arms against the tabletop and leaned forward.

His gentle and bright eyes on Louis alone, still a ray of sunshine. Oozing with radiance and pleasantly beautiful. Warm and soft. Shining every single time they've met. It was a nice contrast Louis would say, to have someone so… so easy to talk to. Easy-going and so fucking kind.

Louis cocked his head to the side and raised his brow, arms folded against his chest after he pushed his now gone drink aside. "So now you're mocking me?" Louis let out a subdued sort of chuckle before he shook his head "And here I thought confiding in you was safe."

"I don't think that right word for that, love," Harry's fingers tapping against the tabletop. "But definitely not making fun, just wanting to know if you'd come see us again."

The corners of Louis' lips twitched ever so slightly. "You lads sounded amazing, def gonna have to go to more shows," Louis commented because honestly, he would, Harry sounded lovely singing those tunes. He definitely did Jason Wade some justice that's for damn sure. "But 'm wondering since 've like noticed do you cover any other songs or make your own?"

"We're a Lifehouse cover band," Harry's response was point-blank, and Louis appreciated that. "But on occasion, we do switch it up and cover some songs from The Calling, The Fray, and whatever the client calls for if we have a massive gig."

"Well, it's good that I happen to love me some Lifehouse then or else I would've started throwing tomatoes." Louis laughed, even though he'd never do such a thing. "Then again I'd be afraid you'd retaliate."

"That's why don't go throwing things at people."

Louis was about to open his mouth, what he wanted to say on the tip of his tongue when he caught a glance of Liam strolling ever so casually back towards the table, one hand stuffed into his pocket. Lips tugged into the barest of a smile and Louis was about to call out to Liam that he was about to leave, but then Liam took a left and Louis furrowed his brows… okay?

That was… odd.

It then had hit Louis when his followed his mate who was now standing in front of the fit drummer, mind you alone, and making the mystery boy light up. Liam just standing there chatting and the other guy is giggling at whatever Liam just told him, reaching over and resting his hand on Liam's forearm. Louis kind of wondered if he was the reason Liam had been so engulfed in the performance.

"They're disgustingly cute, aren't they?" Harry's voice cuts through Louis' thoughts, snapping his gaze back onto the only person that wanted to keep him company in the sea of revellers.

Curious on what the bloke had meant, Louis couldn't help but ask, "Care to explain?" his attention adverting back to the curiosity at hand. Watching as the hot drummer looked down for a moment and was beaming his cheeks flush, no longer touching Liam. 

"I mean… obviously, they like each other… well, I think so at least. Zayn's says they're just mates though." 

Ah so that's Zayn then and yup, Louis knew _exactly_ what Liam was thinking. 

Louis was definitely going to rib Liam about this later and interrogate him because let's face it Louis is nosey as fuck. Last time Liam had even been in a relationship or at least interested in anyone in had been ages. The man had been single for eight years, last Louis checked Liam's hasn't been because dating he's too busy for a relationship. Too uninterested thanks to that last mistake of a relationship.

So it was kind of nice to see Liam be happy, hopefully, if his mate does, in fact, fancy Zayn then maybe Louis could do him a favour. You know: set them up.

But first things first Louis needed to meet Zayn and see what all the fuss is about. 

And apparently, they were on the same wavelength because now Zayn was making his way over with Liam.

When the duo had finally reached the table, Louis was trying to bite back the smugness he so desperately wanted to show. Wanting to tease Liam a bit, but he's a good mate. A wonderful friend that wasn't about to embarrass him in front of _Zayn_. Louis really wasn't up to finding all his stuff charred and burnt because Liam can't take a damn joke. 

Not only that but Louis really didn't want to make things awkward, especially since he wasn't exactly mates with the majority yet. 

"Lou!" Liam shouted over the loud music thumping through the room as they had come up to the table, Zayn leaning ever so slightly into Liam. "You haven't met this one yet, he's been dying to meet you," Liam said cheerily, his eyes were glistening. "This is Zayn." 

Zayn had murmured out softly as he gave a little wave, "Hey." 

It was barely audible with all the background noise, but thankfully, Louis was an excellent lip reader. 

"Nice to finally have a name to a face, you were wonderful up there, by the way, fucking wicked." Louis complimented the gorgeous man, feeling pleased when he was granted a crinkly eyes smile in return. 

Liam chimed in, "I mean he's pretty much the highlight of the whole set-" 

"Hey." Harry frowned, not liking the answer.

"Thanks, man." Zayn finally spoke out, his tone still soft-spoken., hands not stuffed into his pockets. Letting out a breath before he added, "Will have to chat sometime, Li's always talks about you, non-stop." 

Louis was _so_ going to be a bit of dickhead right now, he can't help it…. It's in his nature. 

"Oh, he does, does he?" Louis smirked, staring at his best mate whose cheeks were a beautiful shade of crimson. "I mean I really can't blame him, I would too." 

If Louis would've blinked, he would've missed the eye roll and the faint grimace on Liam's face before he replied, "Because you're in love with yourself." 

Louis was complacent as fuck when he just beamed back at the duo, enjoying whatever they had going on here. 

"Self-love is always a good thing." Harry's voice chimed in, and of course, he'd say something like that. 

Liam shook his head. "If you knew him pretty much your whole life you'd known he's just a smartass." 

"Oh, you love me." Louis retorted, waving him off. 

And Liam was about to respond until Zayn had piped up himself, maybe a touch higher than before, "Well I think I'm gonna go, check to see if Eris isn't missing me too much."

"Well, make sure to give him a kiss for me," Harry replied, sounding a bit disappointed by his fellow bandmate taking off. 

Zayn had a smile resting on his lips, "If he's not hiding I'll try," then he gave a passing glance towards Louis. "It was nice to finally meet you, wish I could stay so we could chat, but feeling a bit exhausted." 

"It's fine, babe," Louis reassured, they'll definitely get to know each other in due time, especially if Louis' suspicions were correct. "I'll be here for the next eight months, loads of time to get to know me." 

"Look forward to it." Then Zayn was staring at Liam, earnestly and almost hopefully Like he was trying to communicate with his eyes on whatever it was he wanted. 

Louis was interested in whatever was going on between those two.

"Louis, did you bring your key?" Liam suddenly asked out of nowhere because _what_? 

"Why?"

Liam swallowed, fingers twitching at his side ever so slightly. "I'm actually gonna head out too, have an early morning. Sure you wanna stick around a bit longer." 

Ah hah! 

Louis definitely was invested now. Liam _never_ had ditched Louis like this unless it was for someone a little more important. The only bad thing was… Liam was his ride, and he wasn't even asking Louis if he wanted to go home as well. Like it'd be nice to uh, you know talk to Cameron, check his mobile for missed messages or calls... But Liam wasn't even offering to call him a cab. 

Interesting.

"Yeah, yeah I'll be fine, run along. I'll just walk it back mildly sober, you know let's hope I don't end up lost." Louis chuckled. "If you don't see me in the morning, send out the search party because fuck knows where I'd wind up." 

Harry cackled at that, literally thought that was the most hilarious thing he'd ever heard and it gave Louis a bit of joy. He always loved it when people thought he was funny. '

"Probably on a train heading to nowhere, honestly." Liam joked, snickering a bit before he added, "Well if you happen to have lost your key just bang on the door, you know how thin the walls are." 

True that. 

"Okay, okay you made your point," Louis dismissed his mate as he moved to sit up a little more, his back starting to ache a bit. "You two just run along and let me have another beer in peace. I'll be fine."

Liam stared at Louis for a moment as if he were double-checking on that, to see if Louis was still bothered by the events from earlier. It was a silent plea that Louis had known all to well from over the years and all Louis could do without anyone inquiring or being confused; he just gives Liam a wink. Then watched Zayn give them both a little wave (Liam too) before they turned on their heels and wanked off. 

And now that there were pretty much two since the other bandmate had never introduced himself and Louis couldn't spot him. Niall vanished in the crowd somewhere, only leaving Louis alone with Harry. This was fine, they got on quite well, and there was comfort. Also, Louis kind of wanted to inquire a little more about Liam's little buddy. 

"Kind of shocked they took off already, and it isn't even midnight yet," Louis commented, well at least he thought it was. Oh, the joys of leaving your phone in your room while you're at some strange pub you have never been to before. How splendid. "Then again it is Liam, and he's always been the earlier riser."

Harry's gotten a hint of a smile on the corners of his lips before he said nonchalantly, "Zayn isn't one for crowds." 

Well, that makes sense. 

"But he's in a band," Louis said flatly, wanting to know how this made any sense. "Isn't that a bit ironic?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Well I mean we all have to get out of our comfort zones sometimes, right?" Louis nodded. "Zayn's a great drummer, and he's not exactly alone up there, he's got Aaron and me. I know he gets a bit of performance anxiety sometimes, but I always check-in to make sure he's still up for it. If not we'll do an acoustic set."

Harry such a good mate, like genuinely. How have they never met before, and why has Liam never mentioned the bloke before? Why hadn't Liam introduced Louis to any of his mates before?

Everyone is so welcoming and lovely. Sure Austin and Dalton were fun to hang out with when they weren't away. But this, these people Louis had met were different, in a good way. 

Maybe staying in Manchester wasn't all that bad. 

"Would you like another drink, love?" Harry asked, eyes on Louis' empty glass. "You mentioned something about having another." 

"You don't have to do that, Harry. I can get my own and besides you haven't even gotten yours." Louis didn't like the thought of Harry running off to buy him things, he never was good with free things. The beer Niall had gotten for hi earlier was enough. 

"Nonsense, it's really not a massive deal, and besides I was hoping you could watch my guitar for me. If that's okay?" 

Well, he did make a fair point. 

"Alright, but only this once." 

Harry was gone in a quick after that, disappearing into the crowd, and left Louis to himself. 

It was a dangerous thing. People watching as he waited for Harry to come back. Every table was filled with mostly a group of mildly attractive men that were drinking and chatting rather loudly. Some bloke trying to pull a gal near the toilets as he brushed her red hair off her shoulder. Two guys arguing a bit at the billiards area and a group of girls giggling and batting their eyelashes at every guy that had passed their table. Then there were the couples, and they just made Louis feel fucking awful. With their sloshed kisses and arms around one another. Embracing and bum grabbing. Hand holding and dancing randomly in the middle of the pub, bumping into whoever passed them.

It made Louis sick. 

He really fucking missed Cameron. 

Wanted to hear his loves voice or even see his face over facetime and make up. He wanted it so bad, but Louis wasn't home. Didn't have his mobile or any access to his socials. Doesn't even know what's waiting for him back at home. It was starting to drive him mad at the unknown. 

And he can't do another beer, he just can't.

So when Harry had come back with two pints in his hand and set one in front of Louis and mentioned, "Well Niall's checked off for the night, just left to go to Gemma's and Aaron's busy trying to find someone to take back to his." Then Harry sat back in his spot and sipped his drink, staring at Louis over the rim of his cup. 

He shouldn't feel bad, Harry was understanding.

"Actually I think I might head out too pretty soon." Louis admitted earning a slight frown on Harry end. 

"Oh, you are?" Harry sounded a bit disappointed and fuck, Louis felt like shit. "Tired?" 

"No, just need to get away for a bit." Louis sort of lied, bringing his cold beer to his lips. Nearly moaning at the flavour that his tongue. He always loved a good ale. 

Harry carded his fingers through his hair, letting out a breath before he suggested, "Well let's finish our beers and then I'll walk you home. I mean… since we both ... uh, drank. We'll need each other"

"Are you trying to be my mum?" Louis teased, knowing full well Jay would've made sure no one would be stumbling around with booze in their systems, especially alone. 

"So is that a yes?" 

"Yeah, it is." 

The rest of the time they spent finishing off their drinks, they mainly chatted about Harry's band. Well more so, Harry talked, and Louis listened, which was nice. It was interesting to hear that _All In_ had been created eight years ago by Harry and Zayn, who had been mates pretty much all their lives. Told Louis about how they used to have a bassist named Don who was there for the first two years before he quit because he moved to the states. So, the band took a hiatus until they found someone that was serious and wouldn't bail on them. Harry even told Louis it took a long time to find someone that clicked with them, that wasn't aggressive or too showy. Didn't pester Zayn if he was being "too quiet" or didn't feel up to doing a gig. Didn't pick fights because they lived for drama. Someone that wasn't bossy. 

And as Harry and Louis' drink eventually had emptied and pushed aside, the chat never ended. Harry continued on about how he tried to get Niall to join as he's a great guitarist. They would love a backing guitar, but it never happened. Even Liam too, Harry tried to get him on backing vocals, but that was pretty much the same story. 

It was interesting to hear all this, that _All In_ did gigs for parties in uni to pubs that allow live music. They had regular fans and always gotten a good turn out. The crowd was still lovely, and even if it were just a few people that shown up, it was great. All their families were incredibly supportive and don't criticize them. Always try to make it to one of their shows and watch their live streamed band practices on facebook. Shared their event pages and their band page. Even handed out flyers themselves. 

Louis was going to find them on Facebook later and do his part too. 

Eventually, they did leave and walked together back to their building. Guitar case in Harry's hand and Louis' stuffed into his jacket pockets. Shivering ever so slightly in the cooler air. It had gotten a little bit nippy out, but that's fine. It wasn't that long of a walk.

Louis was sure Harry would have driven there instead of lugging around that clunky thing, but he wasn't going to comment on it. 

Quiet and nothing but the sounds of vehicles whizzing past them. If they did talk, it was brief. It was about how beautiful the weather was and Harry asking how Louis was feeling. Very sweet and altruistic.

When they did eventually make it back to their building and took the creaky lift up, Louis was already feeling his heart in his throat. The eagerness to run to his mobile. But another part of him, which is kind of weird- but he didn't want to stop being with Harry. They get on well, and when they chatted back at the pub, it was nice and easy. Louis wasn't exactly tired, and Liam was more than likely sleeping. 

Not only that but Harry wanted to spend time with him, he stayed with Louis when everyone left. Harry walked Louis home for fuck sakes! 

And strangely enough, as they stepped into the corridor and Louis felt around for his key…. He couldn't find it. Checked his jacket and trousers nothing except his wallet. "Fuck." Louis muttered under his breath as he marched over towards his door and pounded on it. Harry hot on his trail and not departing yet, just lingering in the background as Louis tried to make his presence known. 

"It'd be nice to get the door, _Liam James Payne_!" Liam hated it when Louis called him by his full name, but desperate times call for drastic measures. Louis knocked again… and again.

"I don't think he's going to answer, Louis," Harry stated, now beside Louis, leant against the wall. Guitar case on the ground. "He's probably with Zayn still."

"Still?"

Harry gave a small nod, of fucking course Liam was. 

What happened to having an early night? _Hmm_? 

"I'm sure he'll be back soon though, not like he's gonna sleepover." 

Well, from what Louis' witnessed that may be the case, but he doesn't tell Harry that. "Great I have no phone, no key, and nowhere to go. I thought I had it with me, and I have no bloody clue where Zayn lives." 

"Good thing I happen to live next door and can house you until Liam shows up," Harry mentioned sounding a little too hopeful. His expression soft and shoved his hand into his jeans pockets and pulled out his keys. "I've got loads of films and good snacks, promise I won't be too much of a bore." That did sound much better than sitting in the hall and staring at the wall awaiting Liam's walk of shame. "If you want too, that is?" 

I mean… what other option did Louis have?

"Yeah, that'd be nice. Thanks, lad." Well, at least they'd get to chill a bit longer, maybe get to know one another a bit better. 

Make this into a friendship. 

To be honest, Louis wasn't sure what he'd expected when he stepped foot into Harry and Niall's flat. But not the lovely scent of spiced pumpkin and cranberry with a hint of apple. It was intoxicating. 

But that's not even the best part, the place was dripping in autumn aesthetic. Dark grey sofa covered in plaid and rustic coloured pillows. Throw blanket white and fluffy resting on the end. A vase filled with pumpkins and gourds on the end table. Candles decorated the bookcase that was pretty much filled to no end with dusty old novels and figurines of cute pinecone hedgehogs, brass deer, and mini squirrels. The lighting was warm and soft. Pinecone wreaths mounted on the wall near the kitchen. It was quaint, cozy, and absolutely _not_ what Louis had pictured two twenty-something men would have their flat decked out in. This was nice.

Louis was definitely impressed.

"You really captured the autumn essence," Louis commented as he toes off his shoes. "Much nicer than Liam's place for sure."

Harry's face was glowing as he shrugged off his coat and picked up his guitar case from the floor. "It is relaxing, isn't it?"

Louis had given a small nod, "Much more themed than anywhere 'I've been. I like it."

"Good." Harry cooed out before he added," I've got cold pizza in the fridge and some drinks if you want anything. Help yourself and make yourself comfortable."

Then Harry gave Louis one last look before he ambled into a room and closed the door behind him.

Louis was a bit parched, and Harry did say that Louis could help himself… so why the hell not?

So when Louis goes to the kitchen, he really isn't all that shocked to see it ablaze with colour and festive. The ancient rickety old table that had a few even more prehistoric chairs around it had a centrepiece consisting of a glass bowl filled with pinecones and acorn-shaped lights. The calendar that was hung on the wall was as autumn as it got: Golden leaves fluttering to the ground and foraging squirrels and chipmunks (Which Loui's didn't understand because don't Niall and Harry have cell phones?). Their fridge even had a fucking magnet with a quote that said:

_for goodness sake, grab a rake!_

That had to be the corniest thing Louis had ever read… and the dorkiest. God even trying to suppress his laugh was hard because apparently, he's mates with a seventy year old. 

Louis had this in the bag. 

Eventually, Harry had emerged and now clad in joggers and baggy jumper that almost gave him sweater paws, looking comfortable and relaxed. Louis wished that were him back in his flat and out of these suffocating clothes. 

"So, I reached out to Liam, and then he texted me back and said something about how you should be more responsible and that he's not coming home for a bit," Harry told Louis and of fucking course. Liam and his stupid lectures. "But you know if it gets too late and you're tired you can crash here for the night." 

Well at least someone was a decent person. 

"Thanks, Harry." Louis murmured out, finally grabbing a cup from the cupboard and put it under the tap. Louis could feel Harry's eyes on him, and no, it didn't affect him. Louis downed his water in a quick and turned back to his lovely host. Silence filling the space between them. 

It was a comfortable one where Louis didn't feel forced to say something because it was awkward. Harry was giving him the most gentle of stares and his dimple was showing when a smile was starting to spread across his face. Truth be told Louis felt a sense of safety even if he had only known Harry for such a short time. The man is just oozing trust and good-naturedness. 

Then Harry broke the silence and said nonchalantly," Did you wanna watch a film or something?"

"Yeah, that'd be nice," Louis muttered out because anything would be fine. 

But they never did watch any movies or binged on shows, just sat on the plushest couch ever and talked. Wrapped up in blankets as they sipped on hot cocoa -Yes Harry made hot chocolate for them, and yes it was fucking amazing and chocolaty- and not once did Harry check his mobile. Louis had asked Harry about Niall's dog as he didn't see any toys or bowls laying around, but it was learnt that Huxley (Niall's dog) stay with Gemma full time. Not only that but they share him. Then that got Harry into talking about his job as a pet groomer and that how much he loved animals. Enjoyed pampering them and seeing them pretty much every day. Loved his work and couldn't think of a better job, was wonderful that he got to work with family and how good things have been. Then harry asks Louis about his love for bartending and how long he'd been a barman for, how many pubs he's worked at, and if he preferred beer over vodka. Which no, Louis was a beer guy all the way. 

It was friendly and pleasant and easy. Harry was wonderful to chat with and not dominating the whole chat. Louis' had his fair share of conversations where getting your word in was almost impossible. But Harry, he listens. He asked Louis about life, about what his interests are, and if he had ever thought of going back to uni. Harry had even asked Louis how he had met Liam and why hadn't he ever come out to Manchester before. 

So, Louis told Harry that he'd known Liam pretty much his whole life and that he just never thought of it. Liam's always so busy with his Instagram followers and gym life. Not to mention, he had no car or enough money, but Liam still came to visit. But admitted that he did miss Liam quite a bit at times. 

Yet, he didn't dare tell Harry that he needed Liam the most when times things got bad. Wasn't up for discussing that. 

Three cups of hot cocoa later, and Louis was on the verge of sleepiness. He was knackered and just wanted to go crawl into bed. He had a long day, and as much as he enjoyed talking with Harry and killing some time, his bed sounded more and more inviting. 

"Do you think Liam should be back now?" Louis asked, stretching out his stiff legs a little while yawning. 

Harry makes for his phone and checks it, eyes nearly bugging out the sockets. "Uh, yeah I think he's been home for a while now. It's almost three in the morning." 

Come again?

Louis blinked his dry eyes, it didn't feel that damn late. Shit. Funny how time just flew by while they had a blast. Enjoying each other company and giggle at stupid things Liam, Niall, or Zayn did. Was a nice getaway for as long as it lasted. 

"Well If he's not then I'll be back." Louis got to his feet and felt so heavy. Thank God he lived next door. Sleeping over did sound tempting, on that soft couch. But, he really should go back to his and sleep. "

Louis had slowly made his way over towards the door and didn't realize he was being followed until he felt a delicate touch against his arm and glanced over his shoulder back at Harry. 

"Sleep well, Lou." Harry crooned, dropping his hand off Louis. 

Louis felt a touch of smile reach the corners of his lips before he murmured out, "You too, Harry."

And Louis left, closed the door behind him and went to his. Happy when he turns the knob, and the door opens. It's dark and quiet, Liam must be out like a light. Louis locked the door behind and went to his room, and it kicked it shut behind him. 

Once his light was flipped on, and he changed out of his clothes into his pyjamas' Louis crawled into bed, feeling a bout of happiness not that he had his phone in his clutches. Laid in the dark and turned it on, eager to see what had been waiting for him. 

Which turned out to be a disappointment in itself…

No texts or calls, not even a facebook message. Louis' jubilation was gone, vanished into thin air. 

He should've known better… why does he always get hopes up for nothing?

And Louis knows it's late and not the best time to reach out, but he can't help it. His night can't end like this, not after that wonderful time he had with Harry. 

So Louis rang Cameron, and it rang... and rang. Vexation had been starting to take over until he found what he'd been wanting. 

"What Louis, it's middle of the damn night?" Cameron's words groggy, laced with displeasure, wounding Louis a bit. 

At first, he's silent and trying to bite back the snark, he didn't want to fight again. Just needed to hear his voice. "I miss you." 

It's quiet on the line for a moment and background noises of ruffling, he must've been in bed. Kind of surprised Louis he wasn't out with the lads still.

"I miss you too, and I wish you were here with me… not back there where I can't even hold you." Camerons tone was much gentler now. More loving and not filled with annoyance, he must've thought Louis called to fight even more." Wish you didn't up and leave." 

Louis' heart panged at that. "I'm sorry, but those things you said really hurt me, Cammy." 

Cameron let out a sigh, and his silence was hurting Louis. "Look, I know I was a bit of a dick to you, I didn't feel well, and I had a splitting headache. You wouldn't leave me alone." His words sunk into Louis hard and a bit? "But I didn't want you to go, and I feel like shit because of it. I apologize." 

Louis pulled his blanket closer to his chest, staring up into the darkness. Stomach coiling in on itself. 

"Listen, baby, I really wanna stay on here with you and chat, but I'm just so tired," Cameron's words were soft but disappointing. Louis didn't want to stop now, Cammy had stayed up much later than this plenty of times. "I'll ring you in the morning, I promise." 

And Louis was going to keep that held close to him. 

"Okay." Louis knew he was quiet and that his heart was longing for Cameron. Didn't want to hang up, didn't want to feel that distance between them, but he knew he couldn't be so selfish. 

He shouldn't have left. 

"Love you." Louis said softly and waited for Cameron's affection back, but the line went dead, and tears pricked the corners of his eyes. It was as if Cameron couldn't wait to get off the line. Didn't even tell Louis goodnight.

Then again, this wasn't the first time it's happened. 

But Louis wished it wasn't.

All he wants is for them to be okay, and it feels like it's not getting any better. He was grateful for Liam being there and taking him out to forget. For his new friends keeping him preoccupied and happy. Thankful for Harry coming into his life because for once, he didn't think of Cammy or worried about things. 

Louis wished he would've stayed at Harry's because maybe then he wouldn't have felt this way. 

Maybe he would've been lying here with tears shimmering in his eyes aching for his love. Longing to be loved the way he always should.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay!!! Big things are coming!! :)  
> Happy Louis is in the near future, just got to work out the kinks… I promise! (Also I’ll try not to disappear again…)


End file.
